Fate Chroncles Part I: Fracta Rerum
by CarnivalMoon
Summary: Chip Archabald, a teenager age 17, has spent 3 years fighting battles including one with his own mind. After coming to terms with his past he plots to kill Addams: the man who killed his girlfriend. After finding a link, Chip travels to the third dimension to take place in a war that is unfamiliar to him. The Holy Grail War will be interesting one indeed. OC and Rin T. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"He's waking up. Let Michael know immediately. This could be bad, he-."

"I knew he would wake up at this moment. He must have sensed it."

"Sir, we weren't expecting you here! He just started to regain consciousness, what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to leave the room. I will call if I need assistance. The press haven't found out about him have they?"

"No sir they haven't. We did everything you told us to do and then some. We wanted you to be satisfied with our work. Will you need anything?"

"Right now I want to be alone with him."

"If you say so sir."

I could hear voices coming out in the darkness. Was I out? For how long? I wanted to die not fall asleep. "Chip, you awake?" A voice, one that I know well enough to distinguish without having to look up.

"Mike." My vision returned to me. Mike was standing in front of my bed where I had been strapped down by the nurses and doctors who had refused to let me kill myself.

Instead they locked me in a state of artificial slumber and left to battle with my demons. I wanted to die. I willed myself to but I had failed, just like I had failed to save Grace. Grace… why did you die?

"I assume that because you are awake you detected that disturbance in the Force. We know where he is. We've set up a new training facility for you to use. We also developed new equipment that will allow you to spend years searching for him while having large amounts of resources at your disposal. This time he won't escape your grip." I pushed myself off the bed.

"That's good because he is going to wish he never messed with Charles Archabald. The only way for me to face my depression and fears, is to face him."

"We'll send you ahead. Your battleship is still being serviced. Samus will bring it to you once it's ready for action."

"What new equipment have you developed?"

"It's a Culminate Universal Basin of Energy Data or simply C.U.B.E.D. It allows for you to store tons of stuff into a small cube. It's about the size of a rubric's cube but can hold as much stuff as a Victory Class Star Destroyer."

"Impressive, you've out done yourself."

"It was necessary. The rest of your equipment is over there. Some of it is new while we  
upgraded your old stuff. For instance your power suit now has thirty energy tanks in reserve and holds five hundred missiles."

I look to my left and spot the equipment. I give an evil grin. "You won't live long, Addams."


	2. Chapter I: First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affliated with Type-Moon, Lucas Arts, and the songs in this chapter.

**Chapter I**

**First Encounter **

"You ready?" "I am." "It's risky to do it this way but it's the only choice we have." "I'll do whatever it takes, I will find him." "Good luck." "Thanks."

I knew that this was a difficult choice I had made, to chase Addams across parallel dimensions to eliminate him. He was a danger to all and had nothing to lose for being a martyr. I had a feeling that I had only fought a fraction of him and that he was plotting in other dimensions. With the time travel technology we had jacked from a Trust base and implemented into my 1986 firebird I could chase Addams down and destroy him and his other parts. I stepped into the car and turned the ignition. It roared to life and I began to slowly drive down the British coast. I stuck my head out the window, "Give me two days and then play the code song at 3:00 am." "All right, don't go and die on us!" I gave Mike a look and rolled the window back up. I floored the accelerator and felt the engine roar to life. Powered by advanced hydro technology meant that I could do a refill anywhere as long as I could find or create water, the perfect fuel source.

I pulled back a glass cover and pushed a button to activate the time machine. My goal was to use the 16th dimension as a short cut to travel to the third dimension; this meant that I would travel through time to reach my target: the 3rd dimension. The speedometer was showing 85 mph and I knew I was getting close. I closed my eyes as the car jumped off the mountain we were on and felt energy begin to surge through the car as I entered the 16th dimension at 88 mph.

I opened them to discover that my car was currently falling at a rapid rate and the ground was closing up fast. I jumped out of the car and began to do a trick I had discovered of strengthening my body. The car became digitalized and the data flowed into my storage cube. I landed hard, a bit harder than I expected. I looked at the time machine display: it was drawing blanks on a specific time but judging from the fact that I saw a medieval castle as I was falling meant that I had landed several hundred years before I wanted to hit. I felt a bit woozy but I got to my feet. I noticed a line of trees that would surely offer me shelter; they were only a couple hundred yards away. I began to walk. I strengthened my eyes and scanned for movement amongst the trees, there was none. I then felt through the trees with the force; I picked up four signatures hiding amongst the trees.

I called out to them in French, "Hello there!" It was a way of breaking the ice for my foes. They realized they had been spotted because they charged out on their horses. I kept walking towards them. "Halt!" One of the men shouted at me in French. He then spoke in English to his fellows, "Take this foreigner to the dungeons." I decided to mess with them a little bit. "The dungeons you say? Is this any way to treat a traveler?" I asked in English. They were confused now and one turned to me and drew his sword. "You hold your tongue!" I decided to not waste my efforts on them. I could easily escape at night and head to the target time. I held out my hands and they were surprised on how compliant I was. They shook the feeling off and shackled me. We set off for the castle and they began talking in Latin to try and carry a conversation without me butting in.

Unfortunately for them, I knew Latin by heart and listened in. They were talking in a rather rough form of it so I'll make it intelligible. They thought I was strange and that they thought my fall had rattled my brains. They were going to take me to Camelot and force me to spill my story to King Arthur. I coughed to cover my surprise; it seemed I had simply traveled back in time instead through it. This however could provide a check to see what dimension I had landed in by the appearance of King Arthur.

We walked for a little bit and on the horizon I saw a castle towering above the ground. This was surely Camelot. I noted that there were several watch towers but no guards or soldiers were to be seen. I mentally groaned: if I didn't know the positions of the guards it would make getting out slightly harder. I would have to play my escape by ear. Being escorted by a bunch of medieval soldiers was one thing, being escorted through the village with no way to hide my face meant that I would have to think of a way to lose my disguise while I escaped. Before I had left I had put some instant tan lotion, as disgusting as it was, all over my body to give the effect I was indeed a traveler. I also had colored my hair a dirty blonde to further blend myself and hide my identity to protect myself from discovery by Addams. It was crude but it was better than nothing.

I felt icy stares from the guards positioned at the gates as I was brought into the castle. It was as if I was some spy or a foreigner that was planning on invading their dear country. The idiots didn't know how deadly I was and that I could've easily dispatched the guards back in the meadow. The last ray of sunlight hit my face before I was led into the dungeons.

I was placed in a standard cell with something I guess you could call a bed and something you could call a window. There was an opening about ten feet up with bars crossing each other in a diagonal pattern. Rather unusual to have something like that to be found in the medieval times with the fact that they hadn't developed that type of technology yet. The guards locked me up and marched out of the room: leaving me to think. There were several things I could think about but I decided to temporarily stop thinking about the mission and began to think what had happened a year ago. I could still recall having Addams in a corner with my swing of my Lightsaber connecting with his torso and then a time hole warped him away to one of his fourth wall doubles. My thoughts drifted towards my love, dying while watching me drive Addams away.

I remember running to her crying. Her last words still echo through my mind. Even now I still curse myself that I hadn't done enough. There was a hero's welcome planned but I deemed myself to emotionally unstable to rule. That had been given to Mike. He did his best to help me hide from the public eye. Taking a fake name I went from therapy to mental wards to hospitals to try and combat the depression I had faced. They even had to restrict me for three weeks because of my repeated thoughts of suicide. Eventually they placed me in an artificial coma to prevent me from destroying myself and others.

That was six months ago. A month ago they brought me out of it. I had recovered by then and I knew my time to grieve was over.

It had taken me two years to track him down and bring him to that state. I wasn't going to let it take as long this time. I realized at that moment that I had been crying for a few minutes while the guards watched me. I turned to them and bitterly shouted in Sy Bytsi, "Go away you-!" I couldn't help it.

The anger was flowing out of me now. The guards ran off scared as they were to go and get help. I began to breathe deeply and the one that remained was shaking horribly. I remembered that they had never heard Sy Bytsi before as being a language from the second dimension. That made me chuckle a little.

The remaining guard stood there shaking in terror. I turned both to English and him: "What?" He jumped and ran out of the room. My anger was now replaced with laughter at the confusion I could cause just by yelling. Well the guards came back and nervously opened the cell door and led me out. I unnerved them even further by smiling at them. They had fear in their eyes as they led me to the throne room.

As I was led into the throne room the first person I spotted wasn't King Arthur: it was Merlin. He gave me a hard stare as he was trying to figure out who I was. I guess the disguise worked because he shrugged and looked to the King. I gazed up the glorious King Arthur sitting on that golden throne. I felt out silently with the force as I walked down, then it hit me. King Arthur was a woman. I widened my eyes for a split second before returning to my normal blank gaze.

I wondered what Addams double looked like in this dimension. I opened my mouth to speak but a shove sent me to my knees, how dare they shove a warrior to the ground. It didn't matter if it was King Arthur; I wasn't going to bow to anyone. "State your business in this land." Merlin spoke. I rose from my spot, "I am a traveler who is searching for an old man. I have some business with him." King Arthur opened her mouth "What is this man's name? I can summon any man within my kingdom." I paused while I felt across the world for Addams but I couldn't feel his presence. "I don't believe he is within your realm. I believe he could be to the Far East though." "Oh? And how far is that?" King Arthur asked. "It is quite far your majesty." I replied. "I must be on my way." The guards gave me a strange glance as I finished my sentence.

"You shall go nowhere until you tell us about yourself. Your accent is strange. Where are you from?" I cleared my throat: I hadn't expected a question like that. "I'm originally from Scotland but I have traveled to many different places, you could say that my accent is a blended from several different groups of people.

This took them by surprise. I had been accurate with the idea of several people groups, but I couldn't reveal anything about America. It could rewrite the future. "Tell us about your business with this man." I knew they wouldn't take the fact that I was hunting him down kindly so I sugared it. "He has an item of mine that he borrowed before leaving on a journey. That was a year ago and I have yet to hear from him so I went in search of him." This was true, he had taken away my peace of mind and he was going to give it back.

I was itching to get out of there but I didn't want to have to push and shove. I was being bombarded with questions by Merlin while Arthur simply sat there watching us. Finally he broke the verbal barrage. "What do you do for an occupation when you aren't traveling?" Finally a question I could answer wouldn't be shocker. "I'm a musician. Would you like me to play a song or two?" I received a nod. "All right, but I request that only you and Merlin are here while I play them.

The guards, at King Arthur's command, left the room leaving the three of us. I inhaled deeply and created identical clones of me with different instruments. It happened so fast that even Merlin couldn't tell if I had used magic or something else. The guitarist fired up a familiar riff as I began to sing.

"HERE COME THE JESTERS: ONE TWO THREE! IT'S ALL PART OF MY FANTSAY. I LOVE TO SEE THE MUSIC AND I LOVE TO SEE THE CROWD DANCING IN THE AISLES AND SINGIN' OUT LOUD! YEAH!"

King Arthur and Merlin both jumped a little at the beginning and watched with curiosity as I continued.

"HERE COME THE DANCERS ONE BY ONE! YOUR MAMA's CALLING BUT YOU'RE HAVING FUN! YOU FIND YOU'RE DANCING ON THAT NUMBER NINE CLOUD, PUT YOUR HEAD TOGETHOR AND SING IT OUT LOUD!"

I briefly remembered someone telling me the butterfly effect and its relation to time travel. I decided that it should go screw itself as I continued.

"IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL FANTASY! YEAH IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL DREAM! YEAH! IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL FANTASY! IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL DREAM!"

At this point I had donned my signature hat that I wore most of the time. My hat held a special place in my heart as it helped define me as a person. My Blues Brother's like hat was firmly placed on my hairy head as I forced most of the lights out of the room with the Force.

"YEAH PUT OUT THE SPOTLIGHTS ONE AND ALL! LET THE FEELING GET DOWN TO YOUR SOUL! THE MUSIC'S SO LOUD YOU CAN HEAR THE SOUND! REACHING FOR THE SKY AND TEARING UP THE GROUND!"

I had put the lights back on to see my audience cowering in a mix of amazement and fear. They had no idea what was going on and I was loving every moment of it.

"IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL FANTASY! IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL DREAM! OH YEAH! IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL FANTASY! IT'S ALL PART OF MY ROCK 'N' ROLL DREAM! YEAH! FANTASY YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! FANTASY YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!"

We finished the first song with no applause from them. They didn't like it, oh well. I learned that when you were a musician not everyone was going to like you. Exhibit A was right in front of me at that moment.

"That was some rather interesting music." Merlin said as we prepared for our next song. "Well we are simply taking care of business sir. This next song is one that could describe the life I wanted." As if it was planned the guitar fired up again to take us through Takin' Care of Business.

I had to do my best to resist the urge to laugh at the facial expressions of the two medieval figures are simply to horrifying to restate here. Merlin looked like his head was about to roll off his shoulders from too much beer and King Arthur had the look of listening to dub step and realizing how awful it is. "What type of music do you play?!" Merlin shouted at me. "ROCK AND ROLL!" I yelled with a wild grin.

I figured that my time with these guys was about up, I was going to break out right here. "Now if his majesty would excuse me I have to get going." "You will go nowhere." The guard who had appeared behind me sharply stated. Curses, he must've snuck back in. I reached into my cube and began to pull a long sword out of it. "Then I believe I'll have to force my way out."

I turned and stabbed the guard behind me in the chest turning the blade a crimson red. I pulled it out to slice another's torso off. Spinning, I then hacked the third to shreds and gave the fourth a decapitation. In three seconds I had killed four men with a sword; apparently my skills weren't rusty at all. "You shall pay for that." Arthur shouted as I turned to face her. I saw Excalibur being drawn from Avalon. Now was not the time to fight him. I heard the doors slam shut. "There is a foot of wood separating you from your freedom. I shrugged, "I've faced worse." Arthur's eyes showed no emotion as I charged. She swung her sword and my own broke in two. "Yield," was all I heard. I jumped back, if she was going to play like that then so was I.

"_The Crystal is the Heart of the Blade."_

I sent a burst of Force energy at her knocking her into a wall. She gritted her teeth as the wall struck her. I stepped forward and drew two metal cylinders. I turned to the door and activated my Lightsabers. Arthur's eyes grew wide. And she threw a spare sword at me. I dodged and picked up the sword with my left hand, my Lightsabers were in my right hand. I looked at her as I slowly brought the blade down upon the other and she watched as the concentrated laser energy disintegrated the blade. I left a little near the bottom to serve as a warning then I cut a circle into the door and walked out.

I heard Merlin shout at the guards as I let the Force move my body across the castle grounds towards the village. I pulled my car out of the cube and hopped in. I rolled grenades in every direction to scare them all away. Most were flash-bangs and one was a smoke grenade. I spotted Arthur and Merlin stop to gaze as I hit the gas sending me forward and away from Camelot.

They stood there speechless looking at the note I had left. It read something like this. "Don't mess with me." I howled with laughter as I hit 88 miles per hour and jumped to the target time.


	3. Chapter II: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the original characters and plot line.**

**Chapter II**

**The Beginning**

I immediately noticed after I had time jumped that I had indeed reached my destination of Fuyuki City. I had hit the outskirts on the western section. I figured there was someone there that would believe me and my story of being a traveler. I figured that it would look odd if I was dressed as a medieval traveler so I switched into my normal clothing: black cargo pants, a blue t-shirt, and a red and black hoodie.

It was night time and one day had passed. I was walking along the roads with my car safely stored in my storage cube. I passed by a mansion that had red glowing out of all the windows. I walked up to the door and knocked. An explosion rocked the house as I hit the deck while the red disappeared. I got up and brushed myself off. I knocked again. Nothing came back as a response. I waited for a few minutes before knocking again. This time I heard the scuffling of two pairs of feet. I raised my hand to knock again when the door opened up to a teenage girl who had dark hair and was slightly shorter than me while a man who was taller than me with white hair raised his eyes in suspicion.

We stared for a few minutes before the girl finally spoke up, "what is it you want? I'm busy right now." I smiled, "My dear it has been such a long time! How could you not forget your cousin Chuck?" She and the man were both startled by this and I pulled a thought out of the man's head asking Tohsaka Rin what to do. She shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't recognize you but you may come in." I thanked her and stepped in. "Such a nice place this is, much different from my place where we last met." She gave me a puzzled look.

I kept smiling and I introduced myself with the man who said he was "Mr. Archer". I had made it now I had to find Addam's double here. We went into the sitting room where Tohsaka took the head while "Mr. Archer" took another couch. I sat across from him and turned to Tohsaka. She was confused to say the least but I could tell the ruse was working. "I don't remember you but it is my duty as head to accept you as family." "Thank-you Tohsaka," I replied to keep the ruse up.

Unfortunately I hadn't convinced Mr. "Archer." He gave her a no which I had failed to catch and without warning she pointed her right hand at me in the shape of a gun. "I have no cousins to speak of; my father would've told me. You are simply someone who is trying to get me aren't you?!" She shouted as a black thing came out of her index finger." I quietly swore as I moved a little to avoid the shot. "What was that for? You could've hurt me!" I shouted back as I jumped over the couch and took cover from another barrage of black shots. I had locked all my weapons in the cube; I hadn't expected this to happen. "You will die for crossing me, Archer kill him!" That did it; I jumped out the window and ran for the backyard.

Archer followed me at speeds that easily matched my own and tripped me. I hit the ground and rolled to avoid another kick. "Archer stop playing around and kill him!" I was furious now; she could've at least done the favor of offering me something to drink before trying to kill me. I saw Archer do something and two swords; one white and one black, pop into existence. He then charged at me until I blocked him with the force sending him into a tree. "What servant are you, Caster?" He asked as he jumped and charged at me again. "I'm no servant! I am merely a man who seeks someone to repay him for what he did to me!" I shouted as I blocked him once again. "Archer, hold." Archer seemed none too pleased to stop trying to kill me. I noticed Tohsaka had followed us.

"Who are you?" She asked. I sighed, "I'll tell you who I am but I'll need a drink. Got any water?" She simply stood there unwavering. I sighed again; clearly we weren't going to get along well. "I'm a man who has had many years of continued hardship and is trying to end it." "Well take your hardships elsewhere, you can stay the night but I'm erasing your memory for this." I knew that I couldn't let her do it; she'd probably kill me instead. "I'll be fine and I won't have any recollection of our meeting in the morning, you can trust me." I turned and left expecting Archer to throw a sword at me. "How do we know we can trust you?" I turned and pointed a finger at my head, "Obliviate." And the last I saw was Tohsaka standing in horror as I crumpled to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining down on me. I sat up, I was on a park bench and my clothes were soaked. The rain hadn't knocked away my disguise so I was still in the clear. The sun had started to dry my clothes and there was a woman with blonde hair looking at me. I moaned a little as I felt my back crack from lying on the hard bench. Somehow I had gotten here, the last I remembered was walking down a street.

"Oh? What are you doing here?" "I'd like to ask myself that same question." I responded while taking her in. She looked to be a young adult in her mid-twenties. "Do you need to be somewhere?" She asked. "Yeah, I was supposed to be here as a student but I'm not enrolled at any high school. Do you know of one?" She looked insulted from my question, "Know of one? I am a teacher at the local high school! I'll see to your enrollment right away." I bowed, "Thank-you Sensei. This means a lot to me. By the way, are you on your way there right now?" "No, I'm heading to my little Shirou's for breakfast!"

At that moment my stomach growled. I nervously laughed, "I guess I'm a little hungry to." "You don't have to worry about that! You can eat with us!" "I can eat with you? You have shown me too much kindness Sensei." I was awestruck. This woman had shown me a lot of kindness and courtesy for someone who she met sleeping on a park bench. "One more thing, you may call me Fuijimura-Sensei." I nodded and we began to walk towards Shirou's house. I was getting hungry.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at an old Japanese mansion. Fujimura-Sensei let her and me into the house and walked into the dining area/kitchen. "Good morning Sakura-Chan!" "Good morning Sensei! Who is that you have with you?" Fujimura-Sensei looked startled and turned to me, "I never did ask for your name did I? I must apologize for my rudeness." "It's alright Fujimura-Sensei. Would you like my formal name or my nickname?" I asked. "Both please, it'll make your enrollment easier if it's your formal name but do tell us you nickname as well!" I took a deep breath, "I am Charles Archabald. Most of my close friends and family call me by my nickname Chip." "Charles," Sakura whispered softly.

Fujimura-Sensei nodded at my name, "I like both of them. Tell me what your formal name means and its language of origin," I smiled, "Actually Charles comes from several countries but mostly from England and Scotland. It means several things as well but the most common definitions are manly and strong." Fujimura-Sensei nodded at my name. "It fits you well. Sakura-Chan, where is Shirou?" "Senpai woke up late this morning and is getting ready." Fujimura-Sensei had a disapproving look on her face. She then opened her mouth and shouted, "Shirou!" I sighed and waited patiently while I watched Sakura serve us rice and chopsticks. I turned a little red, "Um I've never used chopsticks before. Could you please teach me?" Sakura gave me a bright smile, "Of course Charles-san!"

We waited a minute for Shirou to show up and then Fujimura-Sensei called for him once again. I sighed, because of Shirou, even though I had yet to meet him; he was already beginning to get on my nerves. Then the door I was looking at opened and in stepped a red haired boy of my age. "Honestly Shirou if you hadn't shown up in another minute I would've started without you." Shirou simply gave Fujimura-Sensei a smile before he recognized my presence. "Who is this Fujimura-Sensei?" "This is Chip. I found him sleeping on a bench in the park and brought him here. He is a transfer student who is going to enroll today. I'll even make sure you two are in the same classroom so that way you may have someone aside Issei to talk to. Besides I thought you might try and find someone you could truly care about."

I lost my cool right there. Shirou opened his mouth in protest but I gave off a cold air, even Sensei felt it. "I would rather have him hung off a building then to do something like that." Sensei sensed I was getting angry. "How about a duel in the dojo? Whoever gets a hit first must accept the other's opinion." "Sensei that wouldn't be fair, you would win easily!" Shirou stated at Fujimura. "Furthermore you don't even know if he can-." "I accept." Fujimura gave an evil smile. "Let's see how long you last to a Kendo-5 master like me." I finished my bowl of rice and stood up. "I look forward to it."

We were now in the dojo with Sakura and Shirou both having worried looks on their faces. I decided to mess with them a little, "Do you have any real swords?" I asked. "No we do not, besides a bruise is easier to cover than a large gash. I nodded and held up my weapon. Fujimura charged at me and I tracked her movements and blocked the first blow, a diagonal blow to my torso with the sword being on my non-dominant arm. She gave a look of surprise at how easily I blocked it.

Fortunately for her I wasn't going to give a bruise that wouldn't be hard to hide but it would have been painful. I opted to merely disarm her first. I blocked a second blow and sent my wood sword around hers and sent it flying. She gave a look of surprise. "Checkmate." I said and lightly hit her shoulder. She was impressed. I gave a satisfied look and then bowed. The next thing I knew my back was hit by a second sword that she had stashed. I hit the floor hard. "That was a dirty trick sensei but I still won." I stated with my face still looking at the floor. I slowly rose to see her face to face. She gave a selfish smile and looked at her watch. "Oh no I'm late! Come on!" I felt her drag me out of the dojo and house at an incredible speed as we went off to the high school.

After a high speed run we arrived at the high school and I was registered and at Fujimura's insistence, I was placed in her class behind Shirou. After morning classes I followed him and met Issei. I didn't think he was that important but I decided to eat with them. I was still getting used to Japanese cuisine and my mouth was watering for some good old American food like hot dogs. After we had started to eat, Issei brought up a topic that I thought was interesting.

For the most part I was self-absorbed with my mission of eliminating Addams and I knew I had to tell someone who would actually believe. I didn't want Shirou to know because he struck me as the guy who would think I was crazy; however, Issei muttered a name. "I still don't think the fox is who everyone thinks she is." "The fox?" I questioned. Issei turned to me, "Yes, everyone knows of her as Tohsaka-san but I believe she is hiding something. I don't dare approach her though and Emiya-san is too awestruck to help me." He said with a wink at Shirou. Shirou tried to hide the look on his face, "I'm not awestruck!" I grinned, "Well maybe I can resist her charms, Issei." He gave me a look of surprise and nodded in agreement. "You can give it a try but remember that I had no knowledge of this." I bowed, "Knowledge of what?" Shirou simply shook his head as I walked out, I had a mission to do and he thought I was going to fail.

I probed for Tohsaka through the force as I went through the dining hall. I couldn't feel her there. I decided to expand my radius and detected her in the most unusual of places: the roof. I walked down the hallway and spotted a vending machine and bought myself a couple beverages to use as ammunition to get her to talk. I then made my way to the roof by going up several stairs. When no one was looking I would force jump a flight and then proceed casually. I reached the doorway to the roof with half the lunch period to go. I stopped at the door and pressed my ear; I couldn't hear any talking so I opened the door and walked out.

As I stepped into the light and I saw her but she hadn't seen me. I began to walk over to her noting that she was truly beautiful. I couldn't imagine what she could be hiding but I was going to give it my all. Hearing my footsteps she turned and gave a look of surprise. I hid the beverages behind my back.

"May I eat with you here?" I asked while pulling one of the beverages out of my pocket. Her surprised face turned to that of suspicion. "Well I don't have anything to eat." She said while turning her back to me and looked around the border of the school like she was searching for something. I held out a beverage, "I've got some food, would you like some?" Startled to see that I had food she turned to me with a look of surprise once again. "Well I would like something to drink." I forced the drink into her hand, "Here, I've got plenty more." Her eyes widened as I pulled out three more beverages for us to drink. A caught a brief gleam in her eyes before they reverted to the way they were before. Interesting I thought, Issei would like to know that. She took the one I offered and opened it and began to take a cautious drink out of it. "You're safe; I haven't poisoned any of them." I said trying to make her lose her suspicion by telling a joke. She realized I was joking because the suspicion began to fade.

"And who are you? I don't recognize you." She asked. "My name," I said, "is Charles Archabald. I'm a transfer student from the states. May I ask you for your name?" I was doing my best to be a gentleman in front of her but I really wanted to take her into a cell and interrogate her. "You may call me Tohsaka." She said. "Ah I have heard many things about you from my brief time here from the students and from Fujimura-Sensei." I said trying to inflate her ego. "Not only did they say that you are one of the best students here but perhaps one of the most beautiful ones here as well. It's certainly an honor to meet you." At this point the suspicion is gone and she is more amicable now.

"I'm flattered that my reputation precedes me but you're not trying to ask me out are you? It won't work." I was rather shocked by her proposal but I managed to hide it. "No I'm here because I'm trying to make friends while I'm here. It will make being away from home much easier on me." She nodded and took another sip from her drink. "Where are you staying?" I was taken aback by the question but then I thought I could have a little fun with her. "I'm going to be staying at the Emiya residence with Shirou. I haven't been given a room yet but I'll be sure to tell you how to get there if you're interested." I said with a twinkle in my eye and a giant smile. She gave me a dirty look, "It's not like that!" she exclaimed. I began to laugh hard with tears coming out of my eyes. "Sorry it's just that no girl has asked me that type of question. Why did you ask me? Do you think I'm attractive?" I teased her further while maintaining a puppy dog face while asking the question. She started to blush a little I figured that I should change tactics before I got myself slapped. "I don't think you'd be able to date me though, I'm not in the mood to date a girl right now."

The look of surprise washed over her face once again. Where there had been blushing was now a quizzical face being put on. "You're not in the mood? Why?" She asked. I remembered then why I had done this mission, to battle the last of my demons and to avenge her needless death. "Well, something happened and well…" I couldn't continue talking about this. It would destroy me completely. "What?" She asked, "Did you break up? Have a falling out?" I couldn't take it anymore, I began to cry. Tohsaka looked startled and walked over to me and leaned against me. "Why?" She whispered. I managed to stop crying at this point. "She's dead." I whispered. Shock filled Tohsaka as the news was delivered. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for asking about it." I shook my head, "No I need to remind myself why I'm here and that I will find her again." My eyes were beginning to water again. Suddenly I felt myself opening up little too much. "Her death destroyed me. I had lost control of myself and it eventually got to the point where I was restrained because of my attempts to kill myself. The reason why I'm here is-."

I stopped myself from telling her about the fact I was hunting down Addams because he had killed her and now I wanted to return the favor. The one rule I had given myself was to never open up about this and I had broken it. Yet, Tohsaka's presence seemed to soothe my hurt a little. I leaned my head on hers and stood there crying.

After a few minutes I stopped and thanked her for being there to comfort me a little and I ran off. I hadn't planned on the conversation taking a turn like that. I ran into Issei on my way back. "Did you find anything?" he asked. "I've made some progress but it'll take some time." Issei nodded then noticed my red eyes. "Is something wrong?" I opened my mouth to speak then closed it again to think a little. "No nothing is wrong. We touched on a subject though that I would not like to discuss." I finally said. He apologized for asking and I washed my eyes out before heading back to class.

After classes were over I followed Shirou. I didn't know what to do so I followed him. "So how did your conversation go with Tohsaka? Resist her charms?" He asked. I remembered our conversation and decided to not approach it again. "I did, as strong as they were, I did. Though I think she might have been influenced by mine." Shirou shrugged. "Where are you off to?" He asked. "I don't know, probably home unless if you need my help with something?" I replied. I had no idea how to pass the time until dinner so I figured I'd help out with something.

Shirou was about to open his mouth when my stomach grumbled and my mind wandered in the direction of food. "Do you know of any western restaurants?" I asked while trying to suppress the great beast inside me. Shirou laughed, "Aye, there's one nearby that you can try." After receiving directions I began to make my exit but I decided to first warm up my tailing abilities by following Shirou.

I didn't have to go far before I spotted him talking with another classmate who had been identified as Matou Shinij. Shinji had a bunch of girls following him while I spotted Shirou walking into the Archery club with cleaning supplies. I sighed and ran out towards the restaurant Shirou had told me about.

After a solid hour of eating pizza, hot dogs, French fries, and ice cream I took care of the bill and left for home. I walked to the residence and I noticed it was dark. I felt out with the Force and didn't detect a presence. I had noticed throughout the day there had been a small presence of energy but I couldn't see it. I shrugged the feeling off and went into the room that Fuijimura-Sensei had chosen for me. I pulled out my cube and an alarm clock set for 2:40 in the morning: the target time for the song was three. I stretched out on the futon I was given and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N Carnival Moon here. Just wanted to let you know that from now on updates will occur weekly. Reviews are definietly appreciated. If you're curious about what Chip looks like, don't worry. I'm working on a bio for you. Might be finished by the next update. Until next time, Carnival Moon out!**


	4. Chapter III: Startling Discoveries

**Generic disclaimer of not owning anything except for the plot line and original characters/ideas.**

**Chapter III**

**Startling Discoveries**

I was having a rather good dream about eating a giant ice cream sundae when I awoke to the sound of glass being shattered. I shifted into stealth mode to find out what was going on. I crept up to the door and put my ear to it to listen for noise. I then heard a cry come from the backyard, it was Shirou. I silently crawled up to the window and watched to see Shirou run into the shed while being chased by a man in blue tights who was carrying a long red spear. I ran out of my room and unlocked my power suit; something told me it would be needed. I ran around the front to avoid being spotted by the red spear guy. As I was running I stopped to see a huge amount of blue light shoot up from the backyard: something big had just happened.

While running down the side I started to hear the clink of metal and shouting. The man carrying the spear must have been the one because I hadn't recalled anything about invisible swords being a part of his arsenal. I turned the corner and I began to regret even waking up.

"Gae Bolg!" The spear guy shouted as I turned the corner to see his spear move on its own to target the others heart. He must have missed. The man turned and muttered something and left. I finally had a good look at the victim and my eyes widened in horror. King Arthur had followed me through time! I was shocked. If I was spotted I would surely be killed but at that moment our eyes met. I saw her eyes recognize me and charged me as the bloody mess she still was. I jumped out of the way of what felt like a charging lion. "Shirou stand back and let me deal with this man." Arthur said as I dodged another blow. "Saber stop! He's my friend!" Shirou called out, equally shocked as I was by her sudden hostility to me.

I was still breathing so I knew she hadn't taken out my heart. There was no pain in my body, only adrenaline. "I didn't expect to see you come." I said as I took a couple paces back. "You know how much trouble you caused me? You're lucky I didn't find you again in my life because if I had…" She left the threat hang in the air as the tension rose up. I could've done a number of things at that point including erasing her memory, force choke her to death, the idiot option in which I would pump her for information, or get out of there. I decided to go with my idiot option I had but then I realized it wouldn't work. I might as well give it to her straight.

"You and I both know each other but I assume by the fact you are being called 'Saber' means you are trying to hide your identity. Well do you have any idea how long it has been for me since our meeting? 36 hours." I began to reason with her in the effort that she wouldn't come at me again. A puzzled look came as I continued, "I wasn't lying when I said I was a traveler, I generalized it a little. The truth is…" I stopped as I felt a spike in force energy nearing the house. Saber must have felt it to because she took off in the direction of it with me and Shirou following close behind.

When we caught up with Saber she was battling a man in black armor with a single piece of red cloth acting as a cape. He held two swords: one white and one black. They were both curved and had the Chinese yin yang symbols on them. They were both fighting well until Shirou decided to interrupt things, "Saber wait!" He shouted as the two combatants exchanged blows. At the command Saber stopped and the man she was fighting moved to an alert position. "Master he is an enemy!" Saber shouted at Shirou. "I'm not doing any more fighting until I figure out what's going!"

"Shirou, is that you?" A voice called out. I could see someone standing in the shadows behind the man in black armor. "Whoever you are, come out!" I shouted. "And you to Charles? I'm surprised that you're in this as well." The voice said but now I understood who it was, Tohsaka. She walked out of the shadows and Shirou gave a gasp. We stood there staring at her in disbelief.

"Do you two even know what this about?" Tohsaka asked again. Shirou and I both shook our heads. Tohsaka slowly walked towards us, "It appears you're a master Emiya-kun, but you aren't Charles. Do you understand what this means?" I slowly shook my head and I let my left arm drop behind my left knee, I had an idea of what she was going to say. "It means that you have to die because you've found out about the Holy Grail War."

If Saber wasn't in complete control of her emotions I'm pretty sure she would be celebrating the fact that I had to die. I, on the other hand, had plans. "Would it be possible for me to enter as an ally of Emiya?" I asked. Tohsaka gave me a strange look like I had something planned, I didn't. "Well it is possible but technically you would be a familiar and not a servant. Therefore you wouldn't be as powerful but you could still help him. I began to laugh. Tohsaka, her ally, Saber, and Shirou stared at me while I was laughing, I couldn't help myself. She had no idea what was inside me in terms of power.

"Tohsaka, I believe you have just made a rather grave mistake." I stated after regaining my composure. She gave a look of surprise as I continued, "And I think I'll demonstrate a fraction of it on your friend." She jumped back and the man in black moved forward to face me. "Archer, kill him."

Before anyone else could move I felt time freeze us as suddenly I remembered that I had met her before and she had said the exact same line. "Now I remember what happened last night: you tried to kill me not even five minutes after meeting me. You could've at least offered me a drink, TOHSAKA!" I shouted as Archer charged me. I charged forward to greet him with a powerful punch to the head as we collided into each other. Archer hadn't expected that and shoved me into a building.

"Not bad, not bad." I said as I got up. I turned to face him, "But you'll have to do better than that!" I swiped my left hand behind my left knee to activate my Chozo Power Suit. Archer created the swords again as he saw my armor activate. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms out to finish the process of activating my armor.

Archer had waited for me to finish the process before coming at me again. I dodged to the right and brought up the weapon setup on my combat visor and set it for my personal favorite. It included the plasma beam and ice missiles along with the Phazon Enhancement Device. It was going in my favor.

I brought my arm cannon to bear on Archer and fired a charge shot at him. He easily dodged it but was hit with the ice missile I fired a fraction of a second after that. It hit his left arm and froze his sword in place.

"Of all the dirty tricks!" he shouted as he broke the ice with his other sword. I wasted no time, firing off a barrage of plasma shots at him setting his cloak on fire. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed as the fire hit his skin. I then switched to morph ball and rolled in his direction dropping energy bombs at his feet. He managed to dodge two of them but he caught the edge of the third one that sent him flying ten feet in Tohsaka's direction.

The fire had subsided as he groaned from the pain I had given him. I decided to end this here. "Yield," I said pointing my cannon at his head. Before he could make another move I heard Tohsaka's voice, "Archer: spirit form." Physically he vanished but I could still feel his presence.

I hadn't looked at Saber or Shirou during the brief sparring. I twisted my neck to look at them. Saber was standing there emotionless as usual; Shirou had a look of disbelief on his face. A look that was shared by Tohsaka, "How can you do that?" She was in disbelief. I decided to avoid the question. "Is there something you want us to do?" I asked. Tohsaka snapped back into reality; blushing a little as I switched back to my regular form. "Yes, let's go and meet the supervisor of this at Kotomine Church.

We spent an hour walking towards our destination. I had to avoid every question that had to deal with my powers and my abilities. If I was to enter as an ally of Shirou, I wasn't about to give up all my abilities to an enemy. After we arrived and entered we were met by a man by the name, Kotomine Kirei.

"I have brought you the seventh master and his familiar for this war, his servant is Saber." I tuned out their conversation and began to wander the church. I noticed that there was an organ and I went over to it and sat down. "What do you think you are doing young man?" Kotomine said threateningly. I lifted my hands to play it but pulled them back down when I saw that an elegant long sword was sticking to the wall not two inches from my head. I innocently turned around and saw he was simply standing there. I turned to see the blade, it wasn't there. I wasn't about to be freak out so I decided to get up from the organ. "I simply wanted to play it, that's all." I could feel two drills piercing my head from Kotomine's eyes as I walked back over to them.

"Young man that is my organ and my organ alone, no one else shall play it." I shrugged and walked around the pews a little bit. "As I was saying, will you fight Emiya Shirou?" I turned to look at Shirou. He nodded, "I will fight so that way I can get out of this war." "Very well Emiya," Kotomine replied, "But be warned no one likes a coward. Rejoice in the fact that your painful fire may finally go away." Shirou seemed taken aback by this but nodded and left without a sound.

"Awfully carefree, aren't you Charles?" Tohsaka asked as I walked back over to them. "I find that sometimes being carefree is a good thing to help deal with your pain. You might remember from earlier, right?" My eyes narrowed as I looked at Tohsaka. She gulped and hastily excused herself. It was now just me and Kotomine.

"I would like to participate as well but since you said the war has started that no one else can summon a servant. Is there one without a contract?" I made a rather bold request. Kotomine looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. "Yes, there is one. He is the Lancer Class servant for this war. I will take you to him." I followed Kotomine to the back of the church and went out the exit. I immediately noticed he looked a lot like the man who had tried to kill Shirou earlier this night standing there.

"Lancer, I have found a suitable master for you." Kotomine said. Lancer smirked, "So you finally decided to ditch me? Well at least this man isn't a coward like you." I had already begun to hate Kotomine from when he had denied me the right to play the organ so the fact that Lancer had just made a dig at him meant that this guy was going to be more than a servant, he was going to be my bro.

"Lancer, I am Chip Archabald. I ask of you this, do you wish to be my servant?" He looked at me and smiled, we were going to get along quite well. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on my right hand. I looked to see an intricate design of red appear on my hand. The contract was complete. I signaled for Lancer that we should leave but we were momentarily stopped by Kotomine. "Young man, I have disturbing news for you. The masters and servants from the previous Holy Grail War have appeared as well, this makes the war twice as hard for you." Lancer's eyes widened slightly but reverted back to their normal state. "I think I'll be just fine, Kotomine."

Without a sound; Lancer and I left to catch up to Shirou and Saber. "Lancer, there is something you must know. We are going to be allies with Saber's master for this war. So we will work together. Do you understand?" Lancer nodded, "Whatever my master's wish is, I shall follow it. That's one of the rules of being a servant." I nodded in agreement. I was a little upset by the fact that I would have to fight Tohsaka but I knew that we could make amends after this was over. This reminded me, "Lancer if we battle Archer, spare his master. She is a young lady by the name of Tohsaka." Lancer smirked at my request, "As strange an order it is, I will follow through with it."

After running for a few minutes to catch up with Shirou and Saber I heard Lancer sharply inhale his breath, "Master there are two servants fighting up ahead; what your orders are?" "Wait so that we may see what the situation is before attacking; however, if it is Saber then head in to support her." I watched as Lancer sped off towards the fight I began to match his speed. He looked impressed to see that I could keep up. We ran for a minute before skidding to a halt to watch Saber dodge a blow from a giant sword. "It looks like Berserker and Saber are fighting," Lancer said while pulling his lance out waiting for my order. "Lancer," I said, "engage Berserker."

Lancer then flung his spear at Berserker hitting his right arm a moment before he dealt a fatal blow to Saber. I heard Shirou gasp in surprise as he saw the spear hit Berserker. I then realized this was indeed the same man who had tried to kill Shirou earlier this night. Saber had had her eyes shut but opened them to see Lancer jump over her head and pull his spear out of a howling Berserker's arm. "What are you doing here?" Saber demanded as Lancer stabbed his opponent in the leg. "I am following my master's orders." He stated as he and Saber dodged another swing. I heard a little girl laughing playfully as I caught up to the others. "This will be all for tonight, Onii-chan." I saw the hideous beast start to move away as I caught up with the group.

"You finally caught up, eh Charles?" Tohsaka asked as I caught my breath. "I had another question for Kotomine before I left." Tohsaka raised her eyebrows, "And was it answered?" She asked. I smiled a rather evil smile, "Oh I believe it was seeing as your answer stands next to you." Everyone turned to look at Lancer then back at me to see a set of command seals imprinted on my right hand. Tohsaka's eyes rose in surprise while Saber's rose in anger. "You ordered Lancer to attack my master?" She stated in a cold manner. "No I did not. I was just given command of Lancer." I replied keeping a cool gaze on Saber as I continued, "And I have no intentions on killing you or him either. Did his sudden support surprise you? I ordered him to save you."

If Saber was surprised, she didn't show it. Tohsaka seemed a little disappointed that she was going to have to fight me, interesting indeed. I decided to not approach the subject but switch to the one Kotomine had supplied me with. "Now Tohsaka, the only reason why I say this now is because even Kotomine was disturbed by the news he had been given moments after you left." Secretly it was because I liked her and wanted her to be ready for whatever came her way. "Kotomine told me that all of the masters and servants from the previous war have returned as well to partake in this endeavor. It was my impression there were only supposed to be only the seven from this war, am I not right?"

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, it was Saber who spoke up first, "That is impossible because I was the Saber class servant from the last war." I made a mental note about that then listened as Tohsaka hastily excused herself once again. We watched as she scrambled home in an excitement that I had never seen in her before. I turned to Shirou, "I think its best we get back to your place fast." Shirou nodded in agreement, so I pulled my storage cube out once again. I reached into it and pulled out my Firebird for us to use to get back to his place.

Shirou and Lancer and Saber were awed by the fact that I could carry a sports car in a small cube but I knew they would eventually become curious of my origins. Now was never a better time than any other time. We piled in with Lancer taking shotgun and Shirou and Saber crawling into the back. I hopped into the driver's seat and hit the ignition. The car roared to life and we began to cruise down the street.

"I figure by now, at least Saber is curious of my origins. I will tell you of them in a little bit but first why don't we listen to some music first." I pulled up the channel and I looked at the clock, 2:59 am. We listened to a brief announcement about the economy of the States before the target song came up, my favorite. "And now it's three o' clock and we bring you the favorite song of our hero, the time traveling, dimensional shifting Chip Archabald. This is, The End of August." I heard the piano start to play and I couldn't help but smile as every pair of eyes turned to me as I drove down the empty streets of Fuyuki. "You're a hero?" Shirou said in awe as I drove along to the song and the street. "Yes, I am." I stated while giving more gas to the engine. Saber was shocked, "You should have told me that during my time, I could've made you a magnificent knight."

I took a deep breath, "Well my mission dictates that I was originally supposed to head here to find my target and eliminate him. The only reason why I landed in your time is because I had no idea what time period he was in until I reached this dimension. Plus I wouldn't have wanted that anyways. Come to think I never really wanted any of this at all." It was Shirou's turn to look surprised as Saber raised her voice over the engine, "Why? What life did you want?" At this point we were driving over Shinto bridge when I swerved to avoid an arrow that had nearly penetrated our car.

"One where I wasn't being shot at every five seconds." I shouted as I floored the accelerator to give us some speed. The shots were starting to become less frequent but I noticed that it wasn't just arrows that had been shot: swords, spears, and all sorts of weapons had been fired at us. When we soared past the last part of the bridge the shots stopped coming. I slowed down the car and my breathing to make myself relax a little. We, at that point were very close to Shirou's home. I went around a couple bends and pulled up to the gate.

After getting out and putting the car back in the storage cube I heard Shirou make a mixture of surprise and excitement. I looked up to see a man with spiky dark gray hair stand before us. I had no idea who this person was but I could feel the need for a kill coming not just from him but from something else. Before I could warn Shirou I noticed a flash of light appear behind the man and there stood the scariest sight one could imagine. There stood a servant that bore an amazing resemblance to Saber except that this servant felt cold and her armor was black instead of blue. Saber stared in horror at her evil clone look alike.

"Welcome home, my son. I won't be staying long. I must go to my allies who gave me my body and servant but be warned that I will not hold back on you the next time we meet." Shirou stood there in horror as the man and his servant left in a blinding flash of light. "DAD!" Shirou shouted as he ran to the spot where his dad had stood.

**Well here's a quick bio of Chip for you all.**

**Name: Charles (Chip) Archabald**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue-grey**

**Height: 1.83 meters**

**Weight: 81.19 Kilograms**

**Physical Description: Average in both Height and Weight. Hair is slightly longer than a military brush cut. Slightly built appearance.**

**For those who may have noticed, yes this isn't just a crossover between Fate Stay/Night and Star Wars, there's also a little Metroid mixed in as well. Until next time, CarnivalMoon out!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**First Blood**

"It is time I tell you something Shirou." Saber said. I was a bit surprised to see Saber talk this much, I had pegged her to be a quiet person who only spoke when necessary. I figured that she had a lot of important things to say this night.

"Your father was my master during the last war. But something tells me you aren't his son." Shirou nodded, "Yeah he wasn't my father. I don't remember my parents that well before I met him." "How did you meet?" I questioned. Shirou sighed, "About ten years ago there was a massive fire that took over the city at a very rapid pace burning everything in its path. I was the only survivor. After the blaze had died down I had begun to walk aimlessly but I collapsed. I was exhausted and so close to death. I was about to give up when he appeared with tears in his eyes. I was brought to a hospital where I stayed for weeks until I was healed and then he adopted me and took me here.

Saber seemed to have a look of surprise on her face but hid it and continued, "When I was your father's servant he wasn't who you thought he was. He was a cold-blooded killer who played unfairly in that game." I raised my eyebrows at the fact that Saber would freely talk about this at such an hour. If she wanted Shirou to sleep well then wouldn't a topic like this be avoided? I had to ask. "Saber, why discuss this now?" Saber turned to look at me, "To prepare Shirou if he has to face his father." With that Shirou was dragged down the hallway to his room where they both went in. I turned to Lancer, "Come on. Let's get some sleep." With that we went into my room and readied ourselves for bed and hit the sack.

When I awoke I could still hear Lancer snoring from across the room as the sun beat down upon my face. I could hear movement come from Shirou's room so it was logical to assume that they were both up. I put my ear to the wall to hear Saber remind Shirou that the best way for her to protect him was by sleeping in the same room as him. I chuckled and woke Lancer up and we dressed and left for breakfast.

When we got there I noticed Fujimura-Sensei sitting at the table and Sakura was cooking breakfast. Fujimura looked at Lancer strangely as we sat down for breakfast. "Who is that Chip?" Fujimura asked. "Ah, I forgot to tell you that a friend was going to visit me while I was here and help me get acquainted with speaking Japanese and some of the culture. He arrived last night and he goes by the name of Lancer." Lancer smiled at Fujimura and nodded and returned his head to look at Sakura. Fujimura nodded at the fact that I had a friend over that it wasn't a female. It probably would've made her top flip if she found out I had been sleeping in the same room with a girl. Fortunately I would never do such a thing unless desperate circumstances arose. We all looked at Shirou as he entered alone and sat down. Maybe he felt threatened by the fact my servant was here and that the man had tried to kill him last night was sitting not even a yard away from him peacefully eating his rice caused Shirou to bolt from the room and grab Saber and force her to have breakfast with everyone else. Fujimura didn't buy Shirou's story of Saber and they were both in hot water. I decided to settle things before they got out of hand.

Just as the taiga was about to roar I spoke up, "How about we settle this the way you settled my approval of residing here Fujimura-Sensei?" Fujimura stopped to think about it and twisted her head towards me, "I think that would be a great idea. Since you beat me yesterday and my shoulder is still a little red why don't you do it?" I grinned, "Of course. I would be glad to. Saber, in order to remain here you will have to land a hit on me in a sparring contest in the dojo. What do you say?" "Yes, I accept your challenge." Saber said without any emotion towards me. It was instantaneous, no surprise there. Secretly I knew that she was excited by the chance she could finally give me what she had wanted to give me for a long time: a nice blow to the head with a sword.

After we finished eating we went into the dojo and took our places. Fujimura had tried to rig it in my favor but I caught her and scolded her for trying to cheat. She was still pouting when we took our places. We stared for a good minute before Saber finally made a move. I guessed she was only using her human strength to fight me because Sakura and Fujimura were there and they weren't participants in the grail war.

For the first few minutes we traded blows to each other without success of landing a hit on the other. Then Saber decided to launch a series of swings and slashes designed to confuse me. I calmly blocked them all without even batting an eye then as she let down on the offensive, I took the opportunity to push her back a little and give myself some room. I pushed her back into a corner and decided to finish this. I raised my weapon and brought it down in a diagonal slash aimed at her torso. She blocked it and then countered suddenly to which I decided to play the fool and let her win. Her blow hit me in the left shoulder and I could feel a little sting come through without too much pain afterwards.

She smiled triumphantly at her conquest while I feigned being surprised by the blow but bowed respectfully. "You are quite good indeed but next time I do believe I'll win." I spoke as I tossed the shinai back onto the rack with ease. Saber tossed hers to me, "Loser cleans up." I chuckled as I caught it and tossed it onto the rack. I rubbed my shoulder a little. "Are you hurt, Chip?" Fujimura asked with concern. "A little Sensei but I've felt worse. Nevertheless I do believe I should take it easy until I know for sure if it's serious or not. I've had this happen to me before." I replied. Saber raised her eyebrows at my comment but remained silent. "It's all right. I'll let them know that you injured yourself and that you wanted to take easy today." Fujimura said. She then realized the time and dragged Sakura out of the house at a speed I had never expected to see. Shirou sighed, "Well I have to get ready to. Saber you stay here all right?" Saber frowned, "Master I must be at your side at all times. What if you are attacked?" Shirou was clearly frustrated at this point, "Saber I'll be fine. Besides the war is to remain a secret to everyone else, right? I'll be with lots of people today at school so you don't have to worry. And please don't kill Chip while I'm gone."

Saber nodded as Shirou left the dojo then turned to me. "You weren't fighting with everything you had, right Chip?" she spoke as if she knew the truth. "Well if I had then a lot of questioning would have come from Fujimura and I don't want that. If you would like though we could do another non-lethal round." I had put emphasis on non-lethal to make my point. Saber nodded, "Very well, whenever you are ready." I decided to keep the fact that she had been holding back out of the equation for that moment and grabbed the wooden swords again. I tossed one to Saber, "Feel free to injure me as much as you like. I have medical equipment that can heal me at very rapid rates.

I figured saying wasn't necessary because I knew that she wanted nothing more than to turn me into a bloody pulp that was still somewhat alive. Shirou had neglected to mention that she couldn't hurt me but now that she knew that I had advanced medical equipment she didn't need to hold back as much. This time I made the first move, charging I jumped high in the air above her head. She raised her sword to block a blow from my sword but instead received a nasty kick to the head sending her flying. She skidded to a halt, still on her feet and charged at me again launching a set of strikes. I blocked them all using only my reflexes. "I know you can do more than that, master." Lancer said as I parried a strike aimed at my legs. "If I did anymore she might consider it cheating." I countered his remark and her attacks. "Unless if you wish for me to use more of my abilities, Saber." "I'm going to win anyways; the only fighting you can really do is of the kind I witnessed last night." "Well think again!" I shouted and I began to let the Force flow through my body.

My movements went from being relatively fast to blinding. The sword was nothing a blur of brown now. Nothing could stand in my way. I had learned many forms of lightsaber combat and I decided to apply form six to this particular duel. I usually used a more classic form but this called for supreme offensive advantage. I was cutting it close to sith techniques but I was still on the light side of things.

Shock came to her face at my sudden offensive capabilities and I rapidly pushed her back and disarmed her easily. She jumped over my head in an attempt to regain her weapon but this proved to be her undoing. Using her momentum I ducked under her and brought my sword back to hit her back as she flew over me.

A loud crack reported I had indeed won the match. The thud of Saber hitting the door was the second report. The words emitted from Lancer's mouth were the last report I needed to tell me I had won. All the information came streaming into my mind within fractions of seconds telling me I had won. "It is my win, Saber." A groan was the only response I heard. "You, you broke my arm." Saber said through her teeth.

I went into the medical section of my cube and pulled out some bacta for Saber to use. I put it into a container and walked over to her. "What is that stuff?" She said with suspicion as I held it out for her. "It's bacta, a military grade healing agent. Just strap this to your arm and keep it on for a couple hours." She seemed hesitant so I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her sleeve back and strapped the capsule to it. She pulled her arm away after I had done this, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't do that!" She shouted as I walked to the door. "Jeez, that's the second time and your still acting hostile to me." I was frustrated beyond belief. "Hmm?" She was puzzled now. "I purposely lost when you and I were fighting in front of the others so that way you could stay here and protect Shirou without any interference from his guardian. How much is it going to take for you to see that I'm helping you?" I walked out before she could say another word. I was going to go and track one of the Berserkers down and find his base of operations.

I had been traveling for an hour when I finally came across a residence that looked normal on the outside, but had a massive energy reading on the inside. I assumed stealth tactics and quietly made my way in through a window. Once I had entered I noticed that there were a set of staircases going up and one going down. I went up the first one and stumbled across a series of rooms. I cautiously snuck up to one and felt for a presence inside, there was none. Taking the chance, I opened the door and I became shocked.

The room was sparse for the most part except for a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. On the desk there were several pictures of Shirou and an open diary. I looked at the page and read what it had said. "Senpai didn't come home tonight. I am worried about him, with the whole war going on I don't want him involved. I only want Senpai to live a happy and safe life. I had to give Rider, the servant I had summoned, to my brother Shinji. I know now I'll be able to focus on what grandfather wants next, for me to summon Avenger. Once I do that, not only will I win the war but I will also be able to offer Senpai a life of freedom and happiness.

On a side note, I cannot suppress my inner desires much longer and I have to do _that _more often now. It's a lot harder these days now that I'm using lots of mana from the crest worms and the effects are driving me insane. I only hope that Senpai will be able to comfort me. I have to turn in now. Matou Sakura."

I must be going insane, Sakura is a master? And what's with this Avenger? Could it be that's who I have to kill? I slipped on a pair of gloves and opened the closet. Inside there was several sets of clothes that I had seen Sakura wear, come to think of it the only clothes I had ever seen her in. I ruffled through the clothes to see several pictures of Shirou. There was a large drawer that I opened but there was nothing of interest. I didn't know what she meant by _that. _I couldn't say that I knew everything about human nature. After all I had skipped high school entirely because of the path my life had taken.I put everything back where it belonged and silently exited the room. I hadn't felt any presence on the upper levels but the lowers levels told me differently.

As I worked my way down the stairs I had a sudden thought, why not alter my appearance? That way if I was discovered, I wouldn't be recognized later. I morphed into a chameleon and slipped into the lower levels. Once I had reached what I thought was the basement I began to hear talking coming from several people. An old man's voice was speaking at that moment, "Kariya you will take your Berserker tonight and attack Ryuudou temple along with Emiya's servant. Meanwhile, Ms. Einzbern will continue to keep all others away from the high school so that way Shinji's Rider may stock up on mana. The blood fort plan will work to perfection and we may eliminate more than one servant after this attack. The fort will commence sometime the day after tomorrow during Shinji's choosing only after he has received the signal. Also be sure to get Sakura out as well, I need her for something special. I will summon you here tonight so that we may discuss this further, farewell."

This disturbed me; I had to get to school to warn Shirou about this. I looked at my watch, it was reading 5 pm. Where had the time gone? I silently crept out of the house and ran about two blocks away. I reached into my cube and pulled out my newly acquired Yamaha V-Max and mounted it. I put on a black helmet and a dark visor. I was still in my stealth clothes but decided against changing; I didn't have the time. I reached out with the Force to locate Shirou, he was still at school and he wasn't in any danger. I turned the key and with a roar I left.

After several minutes I reached the high school and got off my bike. I saw a strange glowing thing come from the second story windows near the back so I took off on my bike in that vicinity. I saw a doorway and realized there was smoke coming from it and I heard coughing come from the same area where the glow had been, someone was in trouble. Without even thinking I did one of the craziest things I had ever done, drive a motorcycle through a school.

I gunned the engines and swiftly entered the school and I raced in the direction of the nearest stairwell. Once there I didn't stop but merely drove up the stairs making a hard bank that nearly threw me off the bike and up the remaining stairs. The smoke was coming from my left so I veered to it and felt out with the Force and the report was scary. Shirou was being held up by someone who I recognized by presence but not well enough to pick a name. A building of energy was taking place within the person's arm and I sent a message to Shirou as I rounded a bend: "Jump to the left."

I gunned down the hallway to find none other than Ms. Tohsaka standing there with her finger pointed at Shirou. He hadn't moved so I sent a more forceful message: "Move out of the way!" I could hear him gasp as he dodged something black as I took his place and nearly ran Tohsaka over, missing her by millimeters. Astonishment was filled at the fact that she had almost knocked over. I did a hard U-turn and came at her again. She gritted her teeth and jumped out of the way as I grabbed Shirou and successfully brought him to a safer distance.

"Who are you?" he asked in wonder. My helmet distorted my voice a little because he didn't recognize my voice, "You don't remember me?" I asked as I got off the bike and putting into park. I pulled off my helmet, "You need to keep up man, now get back!" Shirou complied as I stood between him and Tohsaka.

"You're not a part of this, Charles. Get out of the way before I have to hurt you." I snorted, "I don't think so, master of Archer. Now witness what the master of Lancer can really do! _MARK III!_" The destroyer armor came as I called its name. It was in standby mode but I wouldn't need it just yet. "I hope you like bullets, Tohsaka; because there is going to be a lot of them!" I shouted while drawing two mp5 submachine guns.

I charged at her, "Gunplay is something no one here can stand to me with! Say your prayers!" I was running at her with blinding speed as I threw the two guns at her. She ducked under the first one but the second hit her arm destroying her aim. I slid underneath her and drew my blaster, which was set for stun. "Give it up, Tohsaka." I said while training the blaster on her. "I will never," She shouted, "give up!" I actually was just messing around with her and had no intention on killing her. I started to feel energy starting to build in the barren forest.

"Tohsaka, there is one thing you must learn about me, and that is I will protect the people I love and care about!" I began to run at her with the idea that I would merely stun her and call it a day when the energy spiked and I heard a small grunt and the sound of an object whistling through the air. It was aimed for Tohsaka's head.

My eyes widened in fear as I began to run even faster, Tohsaka had a look of fear on her face as I came at her. I jumped in front of her and I felt a needle of pain surge through my entire body as I brought myself and Tohsaka to the floor to protect her from the attack. "AAHHH!" I screamed. Tohsaka's face had changed from fear to surprise.

"Why did you do that?!" she yelled as I kept her down and motioned for Shirou to do the same. "I did to protect the ones I love and care about; you are one of those people. Now keep your head down!" I activated my destroyer armor and pulled out the Phase Rifle. I loaded a clip in and took aim into the general direction of the thrown weapon. Shirou had yet to utter a word but Tohsaka was full of curiosity but wasn't saying anything.

I took careful aim as I trained my sights on our attacker while steadying my breath for the shot. They must not have realized that the Phase Rifle could shoot through solid objects up to a mile away, then again no one would have known. A familiar ping told me that I was locked on and I brought the crosshairs up for a headshot: I pulled the trigger. Unlucky of me the shot pierced the collarbone instead, just missing the jugular vein. I loaded the next shot and looked through the sights again to locate the attacker who was undoubtley on the move. I didn't have to look too far.

The attacker had moved at a very fast pace and was now rapidly closing in on the school. I made sure to lead my target and landed a shot to the right leg. I now had a brief chance to see a mother lode of purple hair wish around a woman's face. I discarded my phase rifle and drew a HVS45: took aim, fired. The entire clip emptied in seconds and with blazing speed I reloaded without taking my eyes off the woman as she dodged the bullets and  
came to a halt and did something with her hands.

The ground was ripped from my feet as I was thrown out of the building and onto the ground. My body ached from the unexpected blow. I got up and fired again. She moved with superhuman speed and then made another motion sending me towards the school wall. I took control of my vector and velocity and managed to veer to the softer ground.

I heard a clinking come and noticed that chains had appeared on a spear that was imbedded into my left arm. I gasped in surprise, a weapon like that was something I never thought could've existed in the past; it had barely been researched even when I had gone into the future. The magic and weapons of this dimension were truly remarkable. I ripped the spear out of my arm, suppressing the urge to cry out, and threw it at my attacker. With grace she dodged it and sent it flying at me again. I rocked and rolled out of the way.

Tohsaka started firing more of those black shots at our attacker and I brought out a SCAR to deal with this -. I started pulling the trigger and sent several rounds into her torso. With both of us firing at her she was forced to retreat and we were left alone once again.

"Tell me Tohsaka, why were you trying to kill Shirou?" I asked. She calmly replied, "Well I hadn't intended on killing him at first, I was busy doing other things but the nerve of him walking around without his servant set me off. He still hasn't realized just how clueless he is about this war. I see your servant isn't with you either."

She had put emphasis on that last phrase. I shrugged, "Well judging from what you have seen of what I can do in combat, I can say that I can hold my own against a servant. And I haven't been giving it my all." I was mad at her for underestimating my abilities when she had thought she had seen it all. I decided to change the subject, "SO what were you doing here at these hours Tohsaka? It wouldn't have anything to deal with helping out the Matou family would it?"

"Help the Matou family with what?" she was confused. "I was searching the school because I detected a barrier around it and I believe it's one that could drain the school populace of all its mana to supercharge a servant." I was taken aback, that must be what the Matou family had been talking about when I had eavesdropped. "I was doing some recon and I stumbled upon a meeting at the Matou residence and I found out they plan to use a blood fort something on the school. I'm not sure what this is but I think it might be related to what you were doing. It's getting late and we should be heading back. How about we call a truce and work together until we defeat this servant and the servant from last night?" Again I was being rather bold by making this request but Tohsaka seemed to agree with me on this.

"I was going to make the same proposition but it seems that we think alike. Did you hear anything else?" I had and I told them about the planned attack on Ryuudou temple tonight. Rin thought for a moment. "Since there is going to be action there I want to stay away from it in preparation for when the fort does activate. In the meantime I'm going to do some poking around near the river tonight and I might need your help." I made a reasonable proposition that she couldn't ignore.

"I'll meet you at the bridge around 9 pm with your servant in case we are attacked." I tilted my head in agreement and we parted ways for now. Once out of Tohsaka's earshot I began to talk with Shirou, "Shirou I don't want you and Saber involved in the recon tonight. Rest up for when we have to take down that servant." "But I want to help!" He complained.

"The best way for you to help me is by resting up for the servant battle that will take place in a couple days. If you over work yourself on the little things we won't be ready for the big battle ahead." I was being very adamant about Shirou and Saber resting for the battle at the moment. Lancer and I could handle ourselves well enough and Tohsaka could do whatever she wanted to do with a level head. Shirou was reckless and often didn't think a step ahead of the one he was taking.

"You'll be helping both Tohsaka and I a lot by staying home and resting. I'm sure even Saber would agree." Shirou perked a little at Saber's name and I knew I had won. We walked back to his home where he discussed the plan with Saber. After supper I excused myself and told Lancer where we were going. He was amazingly compliant with me and I was surprised before I remembered that he was a servant that he was forced to be that way. Although I think at this point I had made it so that I had seen him as a bro to me, and not many people I personally knew were bros to me.


	6. Chapter V: Deviation

**Chapter V**

**Deviation**

It was 8 pm so I decided to take a detour. We did a little work near the docks; a trap was set that would detect a massive energy reading and try to engulf the target in a black hole. A very nasty surprise that not many knew how to deactivate. We then worked our way to the bridge to meet with Tohsaka and Archer. It was 8:55 when I got there and saw that Tohsaka was already approaching from the direction of her house. When we both came within hearing range of each other without disturbing any sleeping residents she began to speak.

"Tonight I want to collect water samples and test them to make sure a servant isn't hiding out underneath the river. I want you and Lancer to go south and collect water samples every thirty meters. I will head north and do the same. We meet at my place in an hour so that way there is enough time to test them before tomorrow and the conditions change."

"It seems fair enough. I'll meet you at your place and be sure to note any important physical landmarks as well. I'll see you in an hour."

Lancer and I proceeded south and did exactly as Tohsaka instructed. After collecting all the samples we made our way to her house. I knocked and waited for her to come and greet us. Nothing could be heard. I felt out with the Force again and I could detect her presence in there; however, there was someone else there as well. I made a signal to Lancer and kicked the door down. I drew my Hawksman M5A and crept inside with Lancer following my tail. I worked my way to the door to the sitting room.

I pressed my ear to the door, "…come on Tohsaka you know you're hampering yourself by helping Emiya. Maybe this will change your mind!" A chair crashed and the voice I had heard was definitely Shinji's. "I'll talk to your body instead. Let's find out what it thinks!"

That sonofa- was going to get it. The door had a hole in it the size of me as I came in and tackled Shinji away from Tohsaka. I brought my gun up and fired sending a bullet into his left arm. Shinji swore and ran out of the room leaving a trail of blood behind.

I turned to Tohsaka, not in the way that one looks upon a comrade whose been held captive, in concern for her general welfare. Was I starting to like her? I don't have time for this. I don't want to drag anyone into my quest for vengeance. Drat, I was falling for her charms or was it because of her long black hair or her caring personality? Her sarcasm? Her willingness to help the enemy? Whatever it was I now was concerned about her. I finally realized I had been staring at her.

"Um, will you stop staring at me like that?" Tohsaka asked shyly. "Hmm? Oh right. Let me get out of those bonds." I had to hide my blushing as I picked the chair up and undid the ropes. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, then one of pain. "Are you all right?" She shook her head. "Tell me where it hurts."

"He did something to my legs and now I can't walk." There wasn't any blood so I guessed that the bastard had broken her legs. It wasn't safe for her here. "Where's Archer?" "I sent him out to do the samples and return, ah there he is."

We all watched Archer enter the room and drop the samples. "What happened?!" he was horrified. Before he could accuse me Tohsaka spoke up, "Matou Shinji dropped by while you were out and tried to force me into an alliance with him. He broke both my legs and was about do indecent things to me when Charles here showed up and put a bullet through his arm forcing him to retreat. Grab my stuff and meet us at the front door.

I had always been under the impression that Archers were not as obedient to their masters as other servants but he followed suite. Meanwhile I had to devise a way of transporting Tohsaka outside. I eventually settled on giving her a piggyback ride out to the street. I pulled the car out of the cube and we piled in. I made sure Tohsaka was comfortable before starting off.

"Idiot, why do you have to do that? I'm fine!" She exclaimed while I put some ice on her legs. "It's cold!" "Just shut up, you'll feel better shortly. You're in no condition to use magic to heal yourself. Let me take care of you, I know what I'm doing." I got into the driver's seat and started the car. We drove off to Emiya's house and arrived with no incident.

When we reached it I had Lancer help Archer take all of Tohsaka's bags to my room where she would have to spend the night. I had Shirou prepare some tea for Tohsaka while Saber grabbed a futon for Tohsaka to sleep in. I lifted her up with protest from her, "I can walk alright! You don't need to do this!"

I set her down turned and bore drills into her eyes with my stare, "Shinji broke both your legs; you're in no condition to walk right now. I won't be able to fix the legs just yet so I need you to rest while I set up some equipment. Just relax and let me do the work."

"You seem to be very concerned about me, is there a reason for it?" She said with a sly look on her face. Even in her current condition she was still making fun of me. "I might even suspect you are fall- eek!" Before she could finish her sentence I lifted her back up into my arms and carried her into the house and into my room and laid her on the futon. She had relaxed in my arms and had a peaceful if not a little satisfied look on her face. I instructed Archer to give her some tea and I went into the small closet room and began to work long and hard.

When I was finished I had successfully built a bacta tank that looked more like a large bathtub. I went back into the room to check on her. She was sipping tea and filling Archer in on what had happened. Lancer had been given instructions to start working on the test she wanted to run on the water supply. I cleared my throat loudly to draw her attention, "Would you like to take a refreshing bath?" She looked at me funny, "A bath? That's what's going to repair my legs?" "Yep, don't worry. Everything will be all right. I need you to take off any clothing on your legs below your knees.

She did as instructed and I was willing myself not to take a peek, I didn't want to come off as that type of guy. "What is this water? Is there something in it?" She was looking at the bacta tank/tub. It's an advanced healing agent known as bacta. Usually reserved for military use but I have special access to it. "So you are a soldier?"

I chuckled as I lifted her into the tub, "No I'm more like a war hero that served in something closer to special ops. Eventually I was given officer ranks and worked my way up the ranks. I never did tell you my story, did I?"

Her legs were touching the bacta and she had grown accustomed to it. I had pulled a couple muscles earlier and as standard practice after morphing I usually went into a bacta tank for an hour to make sure my body was still ok. I remembered that the process would speed up if she submerged more of her body into the bacta. I told her this and a devilish look came across her face.

"You just want to see me naked, don't you?" I turned a brighter red then Rin's shirt, "I won't look. Besides I have to go in anyways so it'll be two of us. And there is always the special clothing you can put on when you're in it. I pulled out a pair of trousers that I could wear and a something along the lines of a bikini for Tohsaka. I had gone into the actual room to change so we would both have privacy then I came back when she called.

I walked back and my jaw dropped. She looked amazing in it, I couldn't help but stare. "Uh, that's two times I've seen you stare at me." Oops. "Uh sorry. I didn't mean to its just that this is the first time I've seen a girl look like this in a couple years. Plus it doesn't help that you look good in it." Crud did I just say that? I hadn't wanted that to come out. I had had a towel draped around me as I had entered. I dropped it to the floor. It was her turn to stare, "I never imagined you looked like that!" She blurted but quickly turned red from embarrassment. I didn't have a massively ripped chest like you see in the muscle ads but one could tell that I had muscle. It was easy to see that we were both embarrassed from seeing each other's bodies being this cloth less.

I lifted her into the tub and I got in a few feet from her. The bacta helped me put my mind at ease and its magic was starting to work its way through my pores. Tohsaka squirmed a little bit as the bacta was starting to work on her body as well. "It's all right, it can feel weird at first but it is the best stuff one can use for healing. What do you think?"

At this point she had relaxed, "It felt tingly at first but now it feels relaxing. Where do you get this?" "It comes from the second dimension. There are a lot of systems that have markets but this comes from top-secret sites."

Confusion began to take place on her face, "Second dimension?" "Yeah, there are a total of sixteen dimensions, this is the third dimension. I come from the first dimension. It's kind of confusing but if you understand basic geometry it makes a lot of sense." "How are they arranged? Are there sixteen parallel lines?"

"You've got the right idea, but not completely right. There are a total of thirteen dimensions that are parallel to each other. Then there are two dimensions that are perpendicular to the thirteen, but they are parallel to each other. Then imagine an ever continuing plane that expands; that's the sixteenth dimension."

Her head nodded in approval of my explanation. "That makes sense. But why are you here?" I lowered my head, "Three years ago I was living an ordinary life. I was going to school, I played in three bands, and I had my whole future mapped out ahead of me. Well one day that all changed. During July of 2009 I was visited by members of the FBI and was nearly killed because I had stumbled upon some secrets that not even many government officials knew about. This organization is known as the Trust; a clandestine organization that shaped the path of my dimensions USA for over two hundred years. I discovered a conspiracy against the government but hadn't realized it had taken affect."

"Why weren't you killed?" "A man by the name of Michael Ford saved me from being executed. He took me in, gave me guns, and taught me how to shoot, put me on the special ops where I spent six months working with him. Then I took part in a time machine experiment that sent me to 4009. There I was saved by Samus Aran; a notorious bounty hunter. Thanks to Samus I was able to escape back into my time but I was sent into the second dimension. At this point I hadn't seen my home dimension for about three months."

"Three months?!" "Yep, and it wasn't over yet. During my time with Samus I received my very own Chozo power suit that was bio-engineered into my body. In the second dimension I took up training as a force wielder with the Jedi. I also learned Sith techniques as well but I have never had to put them to the test. I spent a year working with the Jedi before I finally managed to reach home. Over the next three months I rose in the ranks rapidly and saw to the destruction of the Trust forces stationed in my dimension." I paused to let Tohsaka process all that information. "That's only two years' worth of tales, what happened with the remaining year?" I looked down at the bacta, "Remember when we were talking on the rooftop at school? My fiancée was brutally tortured and was blown up with only her head remaining by a man named Addams. That sent me over the edge; I was a lot different during that year. I was depressed and I spent five months going from mental ward to mental hospital."

"After three weeks of them hearing of me possibly committing suicide, they put me in an artificial coma for six months. For six long months I battled my demons and eventually made peace by vowing to avenge her death. A month before I came here, I began to rigorously train myself while I informed the others of my plans; a week ago I left for the second dimension to stock up on all the things I needed before heading here. I went back to the first and then traveled through time to reach here. And that's my story."

Tohsaka looks confused at this point, "You say that in your time it's 2009 but we haven't even reached the end of the 2oth century yet. Why is that?" I shrugged, "Well at this point it's the year 2012. The reason for all this is because some dimensions have existed for longer than others. Out of all the dimensions I have visited, the second has had the longest lifespan, stretching almost 40,000 years. Mine has been around for little over six thousand."

Tohsaka sat there in silence. The awkward silence was there for a minute. "What did you want to do with your life?" I leaned back, "I wanted to be a musician. I was going to travel the world playing music for people to not only make them happy, but to make life for me seem enjoyable. I was going to get married after a couple of years, settle down and have a family."

"Those plans disappeared the instant those two goons came in and pointed a gun at me. Now my only goal is to hunt Addams down and his doubles. I want to kill him for what he did to me."

Tohsaka seemed uncomfortable where she was sitting so she moved closer to me. "Is that why you didn't want to talk about that?" I nodded, "Yeah, but when I opened up to you gave me something I haven't felt for a long time: comfort." Needless to say she blushed a little. I moved in closer and she leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. We rested there for a while.

I looked at my watch; it said that an hour and a half had passed. I gently stirred her, "Tell me, can you move your legs?" She put thought into her legs and they began to move with no sign of pain. It had worked.

"Thank-you for everything, Charles," She said with a genuine smile. I gave her a hug, "Just doing what I had to do. You know why aren't you calling me by my nickname? Just call me Chip from now on." She let herself melt into me with our hug with her face resting on my shoulder. "You have only heard me by my last name, my first is Rin." I started to give her a back massage, "That's a beautiful name, Rin."

She drew her head back and we looked into each other's eyes. I moved closer and tilted my head and our lips met. It was the second time I have ever kissed a girl and the first time since I had been put on the run by Addams all those years ago. Her lips were sweeter then honey and her skin like butter. We spent a solid minute kissing each other before we came up for air. I lifted myself and Rin out of the tub and went back into the room and laid her to rest in her futon. I then crawled into mine.

A second later my heart skipped several beats as Rin climbed into the futon with me and fell asleep. I couldn't help but think how ironic it was that not even seven or so hours earlier I had nearly run her over. I mentioned the fact to her and asked why she was doing this. "Simply because I want to show my appreciation to you, plus you generate this feeling of safeness to me. It's, relaxing. This doesn't mean I'll be doing this every night though."

With that she quickly fell asleep, resting her head on my chest. It feels so odd to be this close to a girl. Even when I was with Grace we never did anything like this. The closest we ever came to something like this was when we had to hunker in a bunker for a night. I close my eyes and let my ears wander in search of a soothing sound, Rin's breath. Her breath was the first thing that put me to sleep.

It wasn't birds that woke us up the next morning, it was something a lot less civilized than that, "CHIP WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT GIRL?!" My ears rang loud as Fujimura stood there in front of my face yelling at me. "I NEVER IMAGINED YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I got up, "I will, follow me out into the hallway. Fujimura followed me out, "Explain yourself…" I pointed my finger at her forehead, "Obliviate." She made a funny face then passed out. I carried her down into the living room. No one else was there so I decided to play a little joke. I poured some water into a cup and made it look like vodka and that she had one too many. I then snuck back to my room to find Rin had woken up, "What was that yelling about?" Rin asked. I shrugged and threw a shirt on and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I opened the door to find Saber stepping into the shower, shoot. I was dead. I quickly closed the door but before I could run off I heard a shout, "CHIP!" I was beginning to regret even waking up. I ran for my room to stumble upon Rin finishing up her changing, "Huh? Oh it's you Chip." I was panting, "Quick, hide me! Saber is trying to kill me!" Rin calmly walked outside our room to find a very angry Saber standing at the doorway with a towel wrapped around her. I backed up to the wall with Saber glaring at me. I need to remedy the situation fast, "I'm sorry Saber. I hadn't heard you inside the bathroom so I figured no one was in there."

Saber sighs, "If you say that you hadn't heard me in there then I guess you were right with your actions although I wish our confrontation hadn't occurred. Please do your best to prevent this from occurring again."

With that she leaves us alone and we are left to ponder how our morning was being thrown into chaos. I finally look at Rin: she reminds me of a zombie. "Not a morning person, Rin?" I ask. "Shut up Chip. Stop making fun of me I know I'm not a yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn." Rin lets out a huge yawn. I feel really drowsy now. "If you do that Rin I might fall back asleep." I stifle a yawn and throw a shirt on. I have no intention of going to school today. I plan to keep Rin home so that way she can rest and we can talk some more.

We eat breakfast. I cannot look at Sakura the same way now after what I read from that diary entry from yesterday. I shudder a little but not too much to be noticed by the others. Tohsaka tells Fujimura why she is here from a different point of view. We all voice the opinion that we have important stuff to do so we all skip school. Fujimura agrees to come with an excuse for our absence and runs off. I volunteer to walk Sakura to school. Everyone is surprised but Rin is the one who was expecting it the least. She accepts it though and we walk out of the house. At first its silence until I finally clear my throat.

"Hey Sakura, how long have you known Shirou?" An innocent question. "I've known Senpai for a year. I took care of him after he injured himself a year ago and I wanted to continue to help Senpai." She replies automatically. "You seem to like Shirou a lot." "Aye, I do. It brings me joy to help Senpai and to be with Senpai. I never want that to change. I'd be willing to do anything to be with Senpai forever."

"If someone were to ask me one good quality about you I'd have to say that it's your willingness to help the ones you care about and love. I know how that feels; I used to be that way with my family a lot." "Did something happen that caused you to stop Charles-san?" I sigh, "Yeah, something did happen. Thanks to that I haven't seen my family in a little over three years."

"Three years? What happened?" "I was separated from my family by a rather nasty disaster that has prevented us from reuniting. I miss my siblings and my parents a lot." Sakura seems a bit taken aback by my mention of siblings. "How many siblings do you have?" "I have a brother and a sister." She makes a face when I mention that I have a sister.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" "No I'm fine, I just felt a little cold." It's a hasty lie that anyone could see through. I decide to leave it alone, "Well I guess you have to get going. Forgive me for slowing you down." "It's alright Charles-san. Please let Senpai know that I won't be able to come for the next week or so. I have things I have to do at my place." She must be talking about working on summoning Avenger. I have to warn her, "Very well Sakura. May we meet again soon. Remember that while you are away: remember that you must decide what you think is the right way to help Shirou even though you won't be there for a little bit. See ya."

Sakura looks at me with a mixture of shock and confusion. I walk to a nearby park with a playground and sit down on the bench. I don't see anyone around except for a little girl with silver hair. She notices me and comes over, "You're not Onii-chan. Who are you?" She has the most innocent of faces that I can't help it. "I'm Charles Archabald. I don't believe we have met before, what is your name?" "Illya, Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Are you here to meet someone?" I smile, "No I'm not. I'm just looking around for strange things that most people would not even know existed. There are some people in town that I believe know what they are though, do you happen to know of anyone that has some red markings on them?" Illya looks at me mischievously, "I would know Charles; I'm one of them."

My back straightens up instantly; this little girl is a master? "Are you surprised Charles? It's all right; your servant isn't here to save you. Neither is mine. But I believe that we could get along quite well, don't you think?" She says with an evil smile. I gulp and nervously shake my head. She seems disappointed, "I'll give you few days to think, Charles." Illya runs off somewhere and I am left alone once again. I walk back to Emiya's house. I hear fighting come from the dojo so I enter it.

Shirou must have done something to make Saber be this way. She's sparring with Shirou and showing him no mercy. I can only guess that Saber is forcing Shirou to train himself in order to give him the abilities to survive on the battlefield. I walk out and go into the kitchen to find some food. I eat a quick lunch and look for Lancer. I find him sleeping in my room. I wake him up and we walk to the Matou house. I want to attract a servant's attention and maybe fight them. We wait for hours, finally it gets dark and the door opens.

Kiritsugu and his servant step out. We stare at each other for a minute before I send a thought to Lancer, "Go." Lancer materializes his lance and attacks the enemy servant. Meanwhile I move to attack the enemy master. I hear him mutter, "Saber." This must mean that we are fighting a Saber. Well things could go a lot worse than they were right now.

Lancer sends a series of thrusts and jabs at Saber to prevent her from getting closer. I draw a submachine gun and fired several rounds at the master. He dodges and pulls a gun out and sends a return volley at me. I hit the deck to avoid the bullets and roll out of the way. I get to my feet and charge at him firing my gun again sending bullets around him to trap him. A bullet pierces his gun arm and he is forced to retreat a little, giving me an opportunity. Using my momentum I jump into the air and kick him in the head sending him into the outer walls of the house. Unfazed he charges at me and tackles me to the ground and draws a knife. I grab the arm that's holding the knife with one hand and I punch his face with my free hand. He has me pinned to the ground.

I hear the sound of a weapon stabbing a chest, I tilit my head to see Lancer. He has a grim look on his face. I look a little lower and find that his chest has a huge hole in it. My hand burns as the command seals leave my body. I kick my opponent in the stomach and haul his groaning body off me and I run over to Lancer. He smiles at me, "Even though we did not face many battles together you were a good master. May luck favor you in your coming battles. A shadow appears out of the ground and Lancer is sucked into it. I turn to find the enemy Saber standing there.

Suddenly she charges without warning, and I am forced backwards. She raises her sword but I duck and avoid having my head chopped off. I Force shove her into the house and I knock Kiritsugu out to prevent him from following me. I draw my lightsaber and chop his legs off. I then take the legs, set them on fire and throw them into a nearby bin.

I then Force dash to Emiya's house where I am greeted by Rin. "Where have you been, Chip?" I lower my head, "I was attacking a servant with Lancer. It appears that the Matou house holds at the very least, a Berserker servant and a Saber servant. Lancer didn't make it; his chest was blown open by the Saber servant."

Rin looks at me with sympathy, "Well you can help me and Shirou now. With this information we can launch an attack but it would be best if we rest a little but before doing anything. I nod and walk into the house. I avoid the stares from Saber and Shirou. Rin can tell them what happened. I walk into my room and lay down in the futon and fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter VI: Caretaking

**A/N: Before we get started, I'd like to make a statement. I'm truly sorry about no updating on time. I feel awful about it. My schedule crammed up really fast and I haven't had a whole lot of time. That said, it's part of the reason why this chapter is a little shorter than the others. Also, don't expect a lot of updates from now until Christmas. One or two will probably happen at the most. Again, I'm really sorry but life got out of hand all of a sudden and I'm in the thick of it. Please try to be patient. Thanks.**

**Chapter VI**

**Caretaking **

…Rin…

After Chip suddenly came home last night announcing the death of Lancer, he went to his room and passed out. The idiot should've thought about asking one of us to help him in his foolish attempt at glory. I stayed in Chip's room that night, but in a separate futon. Chip was violently rolling around in his futon. Best to stay away from that.

I quickly fell asleep. I was dreaming of something. I was in a school. Not mine, but in a foreign one. My feet begin to carry me to a classroom that is on the ground floor. Inside there are several students speaking English. I know it thanks to my Father's teaching so I can discern some of the talk. "Hey did you hear that he finally decided to show up? Certainly isn't like him to miss this much school." "Hey man, give him a break. Even he has moments were he suddenly disappears for a week or two." "Yeah but I heard that it's been longer than that. Haven't heard a peep out of him since late July nor anything from his immediate family either. Something isn't sitting well with this." "Well we somehow gained these abilities during the summer. It'll be interesting to see how it will affect us this year." "Hey there he is." I look at the door to see a teenage boy walk in and take a seat near the front of the class. His movements are fluid, connected, precise, and effortless. Some, including the three people I heard talking looked strangely at the boy.

He had dark brown hair that was at a moderate length. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and cargo shorts. He is focusing on the board in front of him, blocking out his surroundings. An armored truck pulls up next to the school. He continues to act calmly. One of three I had overheard spoke up. "Haven't seen you for a while, eh Archabald?" I hear a sudden amount of air escape the boy named Archabald's nose. Before anyone else can speak, popping can be heard. The windows shatter from gunfire.

I awake with a start. It's close to morning so I should try and get up. I gather some clothes and walk to the shower. My legs move without any pain. The 'bacta' stuff most have worked out better than I had anticipated. I enter the shower and begin to think as I wash myself. The dream I had was not the past of my servant that was something else. Could it be a well-played out nightmare? Or could it be something else? The Archabald guy looks nothing like Chip, so that is ruled out. Until I remember something Chip said last night. He mentioned that July he was forced to go to war.

Could Archabald and Chip be the same guy? It doesn't seem possible but it is. Could there be a connection between the two? Or is it something completely random that my own mind thought up? I should leave this to rest for now.

Over breakfast the three of us chat about Chip. "So, Chip seems to be quite an interesting person." I commented while sipping some tea. Emiya _still_ hasn't bought the tea bags I've requested. Emiya nods, "Yeah, he is. One minute you'd think he was a transfer student and the next moment he dons strange armor, stating that he can kill any and all the servants by himself. I hope he has a good head on his shoulders." Saber seems to know more about him than any of us do.

"Hey Saber, from what I can understand: you knew Chip from somewhere." Shirou nervously said while cleaning the dishes. Saber sets her cup down, "Yes I did. It was a meeting that I wish to forget." I frown, "What do you mean by that, Saber?" Saber's eyes start to burn slightly, "He made a mockery of me. Played something that he called rock and roll. Then he killed four people and left howling with laughter. The note he left was what really made me dislike him."

I'm quizzical. Could Chip be a lot more dangerous than what he was letting on? I know he laughed at me when I said he couldn't defeat a servant. The mysteries surrounding him are fascinating. "He certainly is quite the character. It makes you wonder what he has up his sleeve. At least he doesn't have a servant anymore; he could've caused a lot of trouble for the both of us." I sigh, the fact that he's still sleeping has to have some explanation.

"Well we should discuss our own strategy for now. Even with Chip sleeping we still have stuff to do." Saber nods, "Yes, devising a strategy would be wise." Shirou contemplates for a bit while I bring up a subject that I personally want to address. "What are your thoughts on Berserker?"

Saber's eyes harden, "We should take care of Berserker immediately. He poses the biggest threat to us right now. Taking him head on, at least alone, is not a good strategy. Has Archer healed from his wounds yet?" "They are mostly healed, if he got into a fight he would hold his own for a little bit but his chances of survival in one are not as good."

Shirou seems to be thinking about something else, typical. "What about the bounded field at the school? What can we do about that?" I shake my head, "There isn't a whole lot we can do. We can weaken it but it'll eventually activate on its own."

We all seem to be frustrated about our different options. I think it's time we focus on something else. "So what should we do about Chip? We can't just leave him lying around unattended." Saber speaks up first which surprises me.

"We should watch over him in case he suddenly decides to wake up. I will watch him first." Shirou looks worried, "But Saber, I thought you disliked him." Saber smiles, "After what Chip has done for me, it is only natural I return the favor. If you will excuse me Shirou."

Shirou and I are left to wonder where this sudden change of heart is coming from. What caused Saber to suddenly forgive Chip for what he had supposedly done to her before?

…Saber…

When I reached Chip's room I noticed that he, like Shirou, had kept it sparse and plain. I remember our meeting a few nights ago. He mentioned he hadn't even been there for a day and a half. Just how mysterious are you, Chip?

Chip is lying peacefully in the futon Shirou gave him. Near his head there is a small cube, probably has some importance to him. I sit Japanese style next to him and begin to keep watch. I hear a voice whisper, "Close your eyes." I obey but maintain my alertness. The next thing I know I feel like I'm being swept away. "I will show you how it all began." I stiffen, "Who is this?" I demand. "I am what guides Chip; helps Chip, protects Chip. I am the Force. I will show you how this man's long journey began."

I open my eyes but I am no longer in the room, nor in Fuyuki. I am outside a house. It is a fairly decent sized one, with a monotone white-grey color to it. Nothing is remarkably splendid about it.

I feel myself move into the house to find a boy, no more than the age of fourteen sitting in front of a table wolfing down a bunch of food. A bell rings, "Be there in a second!" The boy calls out. His voice reminds me a lot of Chip. Come to think of it he looks like him as well. The main difference is the hair.

The boy goes to the door and invites in two men wearing sunglasses. The boy turns to lead them into the kitchen for a drink when a clicking noise can be heard. "On your knees." The taller man says. The boy obeys. The shorter man steps forward, "Charles Archabald, under the order of the president himself. You have been charged with high treason. The penalty is something I believe you're aware of. If you attempt to resist then further charges will be brought against you."

"I have rights! You can't just come in here and arrest me like this! I want my lawyer! I plead the fifth!" The boy is verbally protesting. But it isn't anyone, it's Chip. "Don't worry kid; we'll make sure you plead the fifth alright." Chip's eyes widen as a click from a weapon can be heard. "You're… going… to shoot…me?" My own eyes widen in horror. Why hasn't Chip tried doing anything to kill them? This is the same man that killed four of my guards in three swings. Yet here he is cowering in fear.

"Don't worry kid. We'll leave your family alone; they didn't do anything bad like you did. Now you're going to see what happens to bad boys. Any last words?"

Before anyone could blink the front door exploded into a million pieces. Two loud cracks come from the door and the two sunglass-donned men drop dead, holes through the chest. "Hey, kid you all right?" A man with an elaborate suit of armor steps into the house. Chip is on the floor shaking, "What's wrong kid? Listen I'm here to help you get out of here. I don't know what you did but when Addams wants someone dead; he'll do anything to make sure they are dead."

Chip looked up at the man, trying to discern if the man was a savior or not. "Who are you?" He asked in a very quiet voice. "Call me Ford for now; we need to get you out of here before more show up. Take these pistols, they'll suite you well. They're Hawksman M5As. Six round capacity, coupled with a fast reload is what you need right now. Follow me.

"Ok." Chip is clearly nervous. This is nothing like the actual Chip I know of. They get outside and are pinned down instantaneously by gunfire. It's coming from all over. Ford takes out a round object; pulls a thing out of it, throws it at a group. The group dived out of the way, I don't fully understand until an explosion appears. This must be what a grenade is.

I can see them running for the south part of the house, moments later a car the exact same one Chip drives pulls out at a very fast rate of acceleration. "After him!" A man shouts and darkness robs my sight from me.

"Now you understand how even the merest of beginnings can have a profound effect on a guy like me." Chip. "Chip where are you?" I shout. A tap on the shoulder and a sudden turn finds me standing face to face with Chip in a strange set of robes. 'How' I thought-. "The Force allows for me to communicate with others even when I'm in a temporary coma. Typically if one has a strong connection to the Force they can enter my dreams on their own. Since you have a connection I can communicate with you but for you its very weak. So I have to invite you into my mind instead of someone entering, often accidentally, on their own. I won't remember this conversation so if you have anything important to tell me, save it for when I awake."

"This Force thing of your is quite mysterious, even rivaling magecraft." I am most impressed; he can manipulate objects and speak subconsciously. "Actually it surpasses magecraft in a number of ways. Unlike magecraft; however, being able to use the Force is often something that can be done through birth. Instead of magic circuits powering the Force, I have microscopic organisms called midi-chlorians that allow me to speak directly with the Force. I can do numerous things with it. Draw your sword.

The scene shifts to a peaceful meadow. Chip is standing there with a sword. I hesitantly draw my own. I hear deep breathing coming from Chip. Then he readies his sword. "Come at me, I will show you just how effective the Force can be."

I charge at him, with no hesitation. Chip doesn't move until the last second, instantly parrying my strike. I launch a flurry of slashes to overwhelm him but he doesn't even move his feet. With one hand on the sword he calmly blocks all my blows. Even the feints he is able to see straight through like he knows what I'm going to do next. Then he counters with a set of attacks that when I would have done them would've felt random and disjointed. Chip makes the moves effortlessly and fluidly. He knocks my sword out of my hands.

"Not bad. Even though you don't have any training against Force-users, your superhuman reflexes allowed you to keep up with me. Impressive." I'm breathing hard. There is no error in his attacks. It is like he is an extension of something greater. He is a machine. There is no other explanation. His approach, pattern and style are all methodical yet elegant.

"Just how powerful are you?" I wonder aloud. "That's something even I don't know." I gasp in shock. "I think it's time for you to leave. I should awake shortly. Beware the servant at the school. It's a servant that'll not go down easily." With that a blinding light shines out and I shut my eyes.

I open them to find myself sitting next to Chip, who is still asleep in his futon. He hasn't moved in the slightest. I'm disturbed by this but decide to brush it off. There are more important things to do then to worry about this matter.

…Two days later…

…Rin…

Well it's been done. According to Emiya, Saber used her noble phantasm to kill Rider. Guess this means that we have one less servant to deal with. I hope Chip wakes up soon, he's been out for so long. Will he ever wake up?


	8. Chapter VII: The Old: Return

**A/N: So guess who had some free time? Yeah I know what your thinking, "What the hell man? You post a chapter a week ago stating that you have no time on your hands and now you have another update?" Well, I did have a little free time as in skipping my homework and writing this chapter. Also with the Friday update thing? Forget it, I'll post the chapters when I finish them. Also for all of you reading this, please leave a review or send me a pm. I honestly want to know what you think of the story so far. It's confusing having one review that, while yes is helpful, leaves me wondering what your thoughts are. If you want to see anything paticular, you'll have to save it. I have the rest of the story planned out and the beginning of Part II planned. Other than that, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter VII **

**The Old: Return**

I must've gone into a coma because when I wake up again, Rin tells me that I have been asleep for three days. She fills me in on what has occurred while I was out. Apparently the day after I came home Saber and Rin continued to train Shirou for the next two days. While one was training him, the other was looking over me. I found this to be surprising because I never imagined that Saber would've done something like that.

Yesterday Shirou ran off to school to meet with Shinji but was caught in the blood fort when it activated. He and Saber were able to hold off Shinji's servant, Rider. They then fought Rider that night and Saber used her noble phantasm to deal with Rider. It ended up exhausting her completely. She is barely holding on. I decide to go to the park again to think.

I walk out without saying too much and sit down on the bench again. I look up and there is Illya. "Hello there." I say. Illya looks at me with a face, "Where have you been Charles? Have you not forgotten my offer?" I remember now. The deal she offered me earlier. I know I cannot accept it. "I'm sorry but I am no longer a master." "That's all right Charles; you can be my servant now." I look up in alarm only to be met by her eyes. I feel really sleepy all of a sudden. I hear her fading voice calling out to me but I can't distinguish anything. My vision turns to black.

"…hrm." I regain consciousness. I open my eyes to find Illya standing there waiting for me to wake up. "Good you're awake." I move my arms but they feel heavy. I look to my left and right to see heavy iron chains clamping my hands to the stone wall.

"What is this for?!" I shout at her. Her face turns devilish, "I thought you agreed to be my servant, this is where you will live from now on." I lower my head, "I thought I told you I'm not a part of this anymore. Plus I didn't agree to anything." She puts a puppy dog face to convince me and sits down on my lap. "But I want you to be my servant so that way I won't feel lonely. I want you to be here with me." I shake my head. "No, my business is not with you. I have things to do." "You won't be my servant?" She asks with a sad face. "No I will not." Her face turns serious; a killing intent is coming from her. "Then enjoy your death Charles. No one will be able to save you here."

I force a laugh out, "No one needs to. I can save myself. I've been doing it for a long time." I strengthen myself and rip myself from the chains holding me down and walk out of the dungeon. She stands there in shock. I pull a flash bang out and toss it in. I take off as it goes off. I run up a flight of stairs and enter what looks like an entrance hall. This has to be a castle or a mansion. A door opens and I spot Rin, Saber, and Shirou running out of a doorway. I run to them.

"Chip, you're here too?!" I nod. "I was brought here by Illya. I guess Shirou was captured as well?" Saber nods her head which reminds me, "Saber, thank-you for watching me." She bows her head a little, "I was merely returning the favor, and I do not like to be in debt to someone." I smile, "Well I wasn't expecting you to repay me for those things I did for you. I did so that way you would leave me alone."

She had a confused expression at first, but changes to an understanding look on her face. Rin has a serious look on her face, "Look we don't know when Illya will be back so we have to head out right now." I'm confused, I just saw her down in the dungeons. "I just escaped her! She's still here! What are you talking about?!"

Childlike laughter pierces the air behind us. Illya has caught up with her servant. I turn to face her. Archer materializes next to me. "Master, I will handle this." I pull up my scan ability and I scan Archer. Apparently he is able to use projection magic to create swords. I have one remaining slot for a skill. Without hesitation I copy all his abilities into that slot. With his knowledge stored inside I can still protect Rin from Illya and any other dangers that come her way. I close my eyes and throw the switch to activate Archer's skills.

It's been thrown. I open my eyes. Archer is looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. He knows what I just did. It doesn't matter. "Let's get out of here." I start to lead the others to the door. "Where do you think you are going?" The other Saber has arrived. I lift my arm to stop my allies. "This one is mine. Go." Shirou leads Saber out without hesitation. Rin wants to stay and help me. "Rin." She looks at me. "Go. I'll make it out." She's worried but complies and runs out.

I face my opponent. I close my eyes and project two long swords into my hands. I charge at her and she brings her sword up to defend herself. I mercilessly drive her back until the swords are knocked out of my hands. I side step her and kick her legs out from underneath her. She falls to the ground as I bring my foot up and stomp her left shoulder. A loud snap can be heard over the war cries of Berserker as he and Archer are dancing around the hall.

I step back to let my opponent get to her feet. She glares at me. I have to break her sword. Before either of us can move, a loud explosion knocks us both off our feet. Out of the corner of my eye I see Archer escaping to the rooftop. I jump to my feet and draw my lightsaber. Before I can do anything Archer drops from the hole in the roof after being pushed by Berserker. My legs carry me away from the dropping debris.

I look at my opponent and notice that her left arm is hanging down in an awkward position. I must've broken her shoulder blade. I hear Illya taunting Archer as I activate my Lightsaber. The light blue blade comes forth and all pairs of eyes turn to the blade. The other Saber stands there confused, unsure of what to do. She picks up one of my projected swords and charges!

I stand there motionless. Waiting for her to get close enough for me to strike. I close my eyes and feel out with the Force. The time comes! I swing my blade and neatly chop hers in half. I open my eyes and charge at her. I cut an arm off then I jump to avoid her black sword. I Force shove her into a wall as she crumples down, knocked out.

Archer is back to back with me now. "It is time for you to go. I can handle them myself." "Very well, Archer." I make my way to leave. "One more thing. You stole my abilities, didn't you?" I smirk. "Yeah I did. Only to protect Rin, I won't abuse them." He nods. I run out of the castle. I've finally decided it's a castle.

It had been a good twenty minutes since I had gained consciousness. Ten since the others had left. My battle with the other Saber had depleted some of my reserves but I still had enough energy to catch up with the others if I didn't go flat out. I reach out with the Force to search for my companions. I find Rin rather easily making me wonder if she has the ability to use the Force.

At this point they had put about half a mile between us. I started running as hard as I could. Branches flew past me, bugs were hitting my face, and the distance between me and my friends was closing rapidly. An object catches my attention, a Phazon meteorite. I skid to a halt. I can't leave the Phazon to be absorbed by someone like Berserker, that'll only make our problem worse. Even though I'll become more corrupted I have no other choice. I absorb it without hesitation. Thankfully, Phazon sickness doesn't come. My watch tells me that it's a little past midnight. A deserted house stands about 500 yards away. That is my destination. A fast sprint carries me there. I peek inside; they aren't on the lower level so I head up the stairs. I hear shouting, Shirou. I open the door to find Shirou and Saber sleeping in the same bed, odd.

Rin, who was in a corner, noticed me as I had entered, "What took you so long?" I shrugged, "Well the fight lasted awhile after you left, Archer told me to get out. I found something familiar that I had to take care. It'll give us an advantage for tomorrow that is assuming something." Rin's eyes yield a questioning glance. "What do you mean?" Saber at this point had stirred.

"That is assuming I survive the night." "What do you mean survive the night?" Saber asked. Before I could give an answer I felt the sickness start to sweep through me. I quickly turn and run to the nearest bowl thing, I think it's a sink, and start barfing up Phazon. "Blech… Lurg… phffwe…Blleoch…" It stops. I take the opportunity to catch my breath. Rin walks over and stares at the liquid Phazon in the bowl. She reaches out a hand to touch it.

"Don't touch that!" I shout. Rin quickly pulls her hand back. "Why? What's wrong with you? Tell us what you did!" Another perfectly timed round of Phazon barfing commenced for the next five minutes leaving me in a sweaty state. "That stuff is Phazon in its liquid form. It's a highly dangerous element that is currently slowly but surely corrupting my body until I can burn it all off." A computer voice echoes throughout the room, "Warning: corrupted. Phazon levels at 75%." I punch a wall, "Damn that was higher than I thought it was. Guess I'll have to go all out tomorrow."  
"75%? A highly dangerous element in your body? Are you insane?" "Well I didn't want to become a freaking Phazon factory. I got hit by a freaking Phazon grenade, what would you expect?! At least it's this and not me sitting ten feet under!"

Rin's face shows horror. "You mean you could've died?" That does it. "I could've died, been mutated, eaten alive, the list goes on! Instead I was corrupted. I'm one of five beings that have managed to survive the corruption, the second human." Rin's face turns angry, "Why didn't you tell me this? You're in a position that you could potentially kill yourself and you act like you're lucky?"

"That is because he is."

A single sentence. Coming from a voice I have not heard in years. "Samus?"

Gracefully, Samus jumps into the room. Her power suit is online making me guess she was in a fight. "Why are you here?" I question. "Because I'm not going to let you be an idiot and fight him alone." I was grateful that Samus was going to help me but she seemed curious as to why Saber and Shirou were sleeping together in the same bed. "So what were your friends doing?"

"Uhhh. Not too sure myself. I came in and found them like that." Samus nodded, "Exactly why I tell you that falling in love and getting married, if you're lucky enough, is a bad thing!" I wanted to take a sword shove it down her throat for what she just said.

"Well my fighting style is different from yours. Plus you have no business in telling me what I can and cannot do." Samus glared, "OH? And who can?!" "I can." I face palmed. This was going to get ugly fast.

"And you are?" "I am Master Yoda. He is my former apprentice. Therefore I can tell him what he can and cannot do. Chip, you know what happens to Jedi that allow emotion and love into their lives." I sigh, "I cannot help it because this is who I am. No one can change that. The things I've done, no matter how unspeakable they may be, are done according to my way of approaching things. I don't need to be reprimanded by an emotionally troubled orphan turned hunter and a 900 year old alien who trained me for all of three months before giving me knight ship."

Saber at that point had completely woken up, "I thought you said you weren't a knight." I started slamming my head into the stone wall causing Rin to become concerned.

"Listen, I don't know who you two are but you need to let Chip make his own decisions. You can offer advice but in the end it's his decision." I stopped turning my head into a bloody mess of blood, brains, bone and blood. Did Rin actually come to my rescue?

"I can make my own choices. I know that I have to accept the consequences. Even if means that my shattered reality is the consequence. Samus, since you're here I trust you brought it?"

Samus nods. Good, with all of my equipment here I can finally give Addams more than the old one two. "What about the boys?" "They're itching for a fight."

With those words we decided that it would be best if we slept before heading out. After the rather disturbing and bloody meeting the rest of the night was uneventful. The only thing that could really disturb me at that point would be Berserker. Thankfully that never happened during the night. My guess was that Illya wanted to make sure Berserker was rested for our coming battle.

I awoke to find Rin's head on my chest. I could only guess that she had woken up and decided that my head was a good pillow to use. I heard an annoying cluck of the tongue come from Samus who was already awake and staring at Rin and me. I shot a dirty look that could've made Berserker think twice about who he was dealing with.

"Still the same I see." Samus said with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure there were personal habits that you have too. I imagine you once loved someone at some point." I countered. "That is something that I guarantee you will never find out about. For now we must focus on the battle. What's your plan?"

I told her my plan; she agreed that it was the best one that she could think of. After the others woke up I informed them of my plan. Rin was against it. "You're going to do what?!" Before Rin could give me a thing or two about my plan a loud roar could be heard coming from the west. Berserker was on the hunt.

"We have to move fast if we want to be ready. You all know what to do so go!" Shirou and Saber dragged an angry Rin out of the room to head to their position on at a nearby clearing. Samus left to go bring orange company. Master Yoda left to go and bring a new ally to help. I jumped out the window and began leaping through the trees towards my spot near the clearing.

It's been a good twenty minutes since I got to my spot when I finally see Berserker appear. Good, Rin must've done exactly as I told her to do. Shirou is standing on the opposite end with a bow in his hands. Saber is in her armor, ready to provide support.

"So you finally decided to show yourselves, huh? Well I don't see Charles with you. Guess he is merely prolonging his impending doom." "No, Illya. I am destroying it." I jump down from my spot. "Berserker, your fight… is with me."

"Oh?" Illya is surprised. I walk in front of Berserker, staring him in the eye. "…" He is silent, almost like he's sizing me up. I activate my power armor signaling the start of the fight. Berserker charges at me, closing the distance in a heartbeat. I figure his strategy, if he has one is to get as close as he can. Since his class is best in close combat it is also the worst in ranged combat.

I jump backwards and bend my body ninety degrees backwards to avoid the horizontal slash to my chest. Dodging to the right, I get a few clean shots on his left arm. If he took any damage from it, he isn't noticing it. I don't want to get any closer than I already am; the distance is about three yards. Too close for my liking.

I briefly take my eyes off Berserker to locate Illya, I have an idea. She's about ten yards to the northeast. I break off dodging Berserker and run as fast as I can at Illya. "!" I can hear her sharply inhale her breath from where I'm standing. I jump over her, a rather easy feet, and drop a smoke grenade. Neither of my opponents sees it until the smoke starts to thicken our surroundings. With Berserker confused I can now deal a major blow to him.

I quickly activate hyper mode. I start to run in the direction opposite of Berserker. My right arm is pointed behind me to fire off a couple of shots in Berserker's direction to attract his attention. I then switch to morph ball and roll in a large circle around where I think Berserker is. I exit morph ball mode in time to see the smoke starting to clear. Berserker is in a different vicinity from me but neither he nor Illya have spotted me. My five seeker missiles quickly find their intended target, his back.

If Berserker hadn't felt any pain from my previous potshots he was sinking in a lava pit of pain. "RRRGGGGHHHHH!" He had my attention now. "He took out two lives with that attack, Archer knocked four away so Berserker has…" "Hey, Illya." She's muttering something about lives. I remember her mentioning that her Berserker was Hercules. Could Berserker have twelve lives to represent his twelve labors? Could that be his noble phantasm? There's no other explanation I can think of. "Watch as I destroy your pathetic servant." I rain fire on Berserker to occupy him until I can scan him. He's crouched in a defensive position. No better time than to scan him now.

I scan him, the data starts flowing into my visor.

_Spiritual entity is of the Berserker class for a 'Holy Grail War.' Scans indicate a high amount of energy suggesting that this entity is capable of massive attacks. Weapon is best in hand to hand combat. Recommended that distance be kept while fighting it to avoid dangerously high damage from weapon. Entity possesses large amounts of strength to wield both weapon and to lift objects with ease. A large barrier seems to surround him suggesting the fact that he has a shield so powerful that it represents twelve entities instead of one. High damage attacks are required to break this shield. Suggested weapons: hyper missile, power bomb. _

There was no way I would use a power bomb in this situation, it would leave a massive crater where the forest stood. Hyper missiles it would have to be.

"Chip!" It was Saber, no doubt worried why I hadn't attacked Berserker but had continually been running away. I look to see Saber and Shirou both holding a golden sword, it isn't Excalibur though. Nevertheless I jump out of the way.

"CALIBURN!" They shout. A golden light goes streaking towards Berserker. I add five hyper missiles to it. The explosion is rather fantastic knocking everyone off their feet. When I get up I notice that there is a blackness surrounding Berserker. He is being sucked into the same void that Lancer was sucked into earlier.

"!" Rin and Illya both sharply inhale their breath. I hear rustling coming from the trees to my right. I turn and point my arm cannon at the noise. Out walks Emiya Kiritsugu. He looks at the blackness with horrified eyes. "Illya get away!" He frantically shouts but Illya's legs refuse to move. He desperately turns to me, "We have to get out of here, now!" I lower my cannon a little bit. "Why?"

"I don't have time to explain but if we stick around then we're screwed!" That's more than enough to tell me that the blackness spelled trouble. I quickly threw down several conduits for Drudge soldiers to come through and stall whatever this thing is. It seems like the battle is moving from a small battle to complete chaos. The two of us run over to the others.

"We have to get out of here!" Kiritsugu shouts. He sweeps Illya into his arms and looks at us. "Come on. I have guys coming in to cover our escape. Saber and Shirou you go on ahead with Emiya and Illya. Rin and I will cover your backs. Shirou and Saber nod and begin to follow Kiritsugu and Illya. Rin looks back at them then looks to me. "What do we do now?"

Before I can answer her I hear a distinct battle cry. A Drudge one. Rin hears it to and begins to shudder a little bit. The conduit next to us activates and a Drudge soldier jumps out. "RRRAAARRR!" Rin's eyes are bugged out while I calmly approach the second one that has come out. "Thex it's good to see you again." The red Drudge nods, "It is good to see you again. What is your problem?"

I pointed at the blackness in the center of the clearing, "Something bad that I have no idea what it is, is going to come crawling out in an unknown amount of time. I want Invaders, Skimmers, and Royal Scarabs to surround this and make sure it is killed. I want you to head back to the ship and provide support to the hatcheries on board to help make up for any losses we encounter."

Thex snapped a finger and several Scarabs and Invaders began to filter into the clearing. "We shall hold it off as long as we can, I make no guarantees." "I understand, now get out." I grabbed Rin's hand and began to run. "What are those?!" She yelled as we ran. "The Drudge is a bioengineered alien race that was created by the Trust but most of them are now allied with the Destroyer faction. They are a warrior race that thrives in combat and swarm their opponents with their massive numbers and unique weaponry."

"How far ahead were you when you planned that attack?" "Actually I didn't have a plan. I make my plans up as I go along." Rin is full of questions right now. I honestly think that she should think of a better time to ask questions. "Let's move, whatever it is, it's going to most likely come after us. So zip it until we get back."

Rin looks offended at my comment but bites her tongue. I don't care. The only thing that she can do is angrily glare at me whenever I look over my shoulder.

We ran until we finally got out of the forest. After that I picked Rin up and Force dashed back to Shirou's house.

When we got there I could see Saber standing at the door waiting for us. She quickly ushers us inside to the kitchen/dining area. There Shirou, Saber, and Illya are waiting for us. Kiritsugu is nowhere in sight.

"Where's your old man?" "He died." I raise an eyebrow. "He was killed on our way here. The other Saber came out of nowhere and killed him." "…" I frown, why did Kiritsugu suddenly appear and help us then die? Something isn't right about this. It's like he was nothing more than a loose end. Personally his style rubs me the wrong way. I'm glad I don't have to deal with him. I'm curious to what that blackness was about.

"Does anyone know what that blackness was?" Shirou remains silent; it's obvious that he doesn't know what it is. Rin looks puzzled while Illya thinks for a minute then speaks up. "It's the corruption of the grail."

"What?" We all say in unison. "What are you talking about?" "The grail was corrupted when my family summoned the servant Avenger for the third war. Avenger was killed early on in the third war and his corrupted being infected the grail. That blackness is a representation of the corruption of the grail. It consumes mercilessly and takes for its own gain."

Avenger why does that name sound familiar? Wait, wasn't that the servant Sakura wrote in her diary that she was going to try and summon?! This is, disturbing.

I'm also startled because the corruption reminds me so much of Phazon. Granted the circumstances are slightly different but the similarity remains the same. I look at my watch, it's close to supper time. Shirou notices it as well. He heads off to cook some food. It's clear we need to take serious action tonight. It's obvious that whatever that corruption is, it's going to come after us. We still have some time before supper so I make a quick trip to the docks to check on my trap. It seems that it eliminated two servants, an Assassin and a Caster. At this point I'm confident that all the servants from the fifth war, with the exception of Saber, have been eliminated. Lancer was stabbed by the other Saber. My trap killed a Caster and an Assassin. Rider was eliminated by Saber. Archer was presumably killed by Berserker who in turn was killed by a combination of Shirou and Saber. So all that remains is the servants from the previous war. Their elimination is at hand.


End file.
